El Carnicero Maestro
by luna shinigami
Summary: En las calles hay inanidad, en las calles hay locura, en las calles se habla de que viene el carnicero maestro, no es un cuento infantil, no cuando las calles se tiñen de sangre y los cadáveres aparecen por doquier. Contiene Material Adulto y YAOI.


EL CARNICERO MAESTRO

By Luna Shinigami

Harry Potter

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin animó de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Ps. Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una critica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. ^^

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

Ps. Por cierto, se me olvidaba un pequeño detalle, menciona gore y tortura y una sorpresa algo cruel, así que si no deseas temáticas desagradables, no leas, ls demás sin mucho estomago y sin mucha razón están bienvenidas.

Se escuchan el suave sonido de los cubiertos bajando y subiendo por la vajilla de Porcelana egipcia blanca e inmaculada.

El sonido del violín de fondo, sonaba el trino del diablo, demasiado Muggle para ser escuchado en las paredes blancas y plateadas de aquella mansión, adoradores de las artes oscuras y apegados a las tradiciones de los PureBlood.

Se escucho un estruendo y el patriarca de la familia, que actualmente

Se hallaba solo, alzo su cabeza mirando a los intrusos, dos Aurores armados de varitas, en vista oficial.

-Señor Malfoy - dijo serio uno de ellos.

-el mismo jefe de Aurores, Harry James Potter Evans- se levanto, en su grácil cuerpo, menudo, mas delgado y pequeño que ambos Aurores que le miraban como se miran las cucarachas, mas les ignoro aristocráticamente - ¿Por qué tengo el placer de tenerles en mi humilde casa?-

-Señor Malfoy - repitió el ojiverde - será conducido a la central de Aurores para que se le notifique- trago saliva, aunque fuera Draco Malfoy decir lo que iba a decir, no se lo deseaba a nadie - se le notifique que se ha encontrado los restos mortales de Narcisa Malfoy- miro a su compañero Oliver Wood que miraba ahora al suelo.

El rubio asintió lanzando un hechizo sobre su comida, como si no le hubiese dicho nada de lo que destrozaría a un ser humano normal, la muerte misma de su madre - esta bien vamos - dijo el rubio - Dixie- llamo a su elfina que apareció en un Plop - guarda mi comida- le ordeno, mas interesado en su galante comida, que por el hecho que su madre hace ocho años desaparecida, estuviese muerta.

El camino fue silencioso, Malfoy era escoltado por ambos Aurores, Harry Potter, salvador del mundo mágico, jefe de Aurores y esposo flamante de Ginebra Weasley, medía cerca del metro ochenta, mientras su compañero Oliver Wood, se acerca a al metro noventa, a su lado, de sus cuerpos bien trabajados, Malfoy se veía frágil y pequeño, delicado y aristocrático.

Incapaz siquiera de hacer otra cosa que no fuese alzar su varita y eso porque no pesaba.

Aun a pesar de las miradas de asco y repudio, el rubio no miraba a nadie pero con la cabeza bien en alto, hasta que llego a una oficina, sentándose, cruzando su pierna de forma sensual sobre el traje negro - ¿así que encontraron los restos de mi madre? ¿Cuándo puedo ir por ellos para enterrarla?

Tanto Potter como Wood se extrañaron del tono neutral y sin sentimientos del rubio -hace parte de una investigación aun no podemos entregarle los restos, solo queríamos avisarle y de paso hacerle algunas preguntas-

-creen que seria capaz de asesinar a mi propia madre?- les miro - No contesten, olvide que todos los Slytherin o los sangre puras somos considerados asesinos en potencia, incluso genocidas, porque no parricidas, ¿no?, Auror Potter para cuando mi madre desapareció yo estaba en las mazmorras de la mansión Black siendo torturado… discúlpeme, interrogado por los hermanos Weasley- dijo mirándole sin mostrar nada en el rostro- así que como puede dilucidar o la mataron los mortifagos o los miembros de la orden del fénix-

-estas denunciado que los miembros de la OR…- Dijo mirándole Oliver apretando las manos, mas el rubio movió su mano negando, dejando ver las uñas perfectamente arregladas, en un gestó suave pero imponente, dejando ver que el rubio se creía y era de mejor familia que Wood.

-son crímenes de guerra, lo que sucedió en esta no debe afectar los presentes, además no estoy "denunciado" solo estoy diciendo, que lo que le paso a mi madre, no importa, total si fue de un bando o del otro, esta muera y la verdad no la revivirá ¿o si?- viendo a los Aurores aun entre impactados, de mal humor, aunque lo mas impactante era el hombre sin alma alguna que les hablaba pausadamente y con una lógica si vemos bien hasta cruel.- entonces si no es mas- se levanto - espero que los restos me los entreguen a la mayor brevedad posible para darle sepultura como Merlín manda, ahora si me disculpan ustedes interrumpieron mi cena- dijo despidiéndose, dándoles una inclinación de la cabeza, saliendo, dejando por un momento pensar a los Aurores, que estaban viendo la versión rubia de Severus Snape.

Oliver respiro, tal vez había retenido mucho tiempo la respiración - es raro, Malfoy es un bastardo, no le duele ni un ápice-

-mejor así no crees Oliver, no me veo diciéndole en que condiciones esta el cadáver de su madre, entre menos le importe mejor- dijo sinceramente, aunque en el fondo estaba preocupado,

En ocho años cada uno hizo su vida aparte, habían historias y mitos luego de la guerra, reconstruir sus vidas fue difícil, pero estaban todos haciendo la lucha, algunos la tuvieron mas difícil que otros y hasta ahora veían a uno de sus antiguos compañeros y tal vez el que mas los marco en la adolescencia, por su prepotencia por ser el hijo de la mano derecha del lord oscuro, incluso por su misma belleza demoníaca.

Pero ahora no eran absolutamente nada para Malfoy; Harry pensó que el rubio tendría un gran impacto al verles, lanzado palabras cargadas de veneno y sarcasmo, mostrando sus afilados colmillos mostrando que era mejor que un montón de mestizos, pero no, hubieran sido ellos u otros, no mostró algún sentimiento de reencontrarse con su pasado.

Es como si para el rubio, realmente ellos no existieran, nadie mas existiese que él mismo.

Y Harry no sabia cuanta razón tenia

El frío calaba tanto el ambiente que fue necesario fumarse otro cigarrillo, el quinto de la noche - odio estos turnitos - susurro un pelirrojo, mientras veía como su mejor amiga bebía un café oscuro.

Londres Muggle era fría, sus calles oscuras y de piedra le daban un aspecto lúgubre, además de la niebla que cubría las rejas y la dejaba con un hilo espectral parecido al de las ciudades fantasma.

-No te quejes Ronald- le dijo la chica rubia - además, vele el lado positivo, tendremos martes de compensatorio por estos turnos- un suspiro apagado por parte del pelirrojo sobre todo cuando llega una ambulancia - Otro muerto - susurro la rubia- es el quinto de la noche, no sabia que Londres Muggle era tan violenta-

-Luna, todo el mundo esta de violento, sea Muggle o mágico, cada vez la violencia y la delincuencia se esta tomando mas las calles, con esta inseguridad no se donde vamos a llegar- dijo tirando el cigarrillo y yendo dentro de la morgue, que le daba un aspecto aun mas terrorífico a la noche que los cubría.

¿Cómo es que estaban dos héroes de guerra en el mundo muggle? Si se les hubiera dicho francamente ninguno habría tenido una repuesta para esto, Luna y Ron se habían alejado del mundo mágico luego de la guerra, Luna había perdido a todos en su vida, incluyendo a Neville;

Ron, por su parte, no tuvo el valor para seguir en el mundo mágico, luego de todo lo que vio y presencio, después de haber visto morir a Fred, de ver morir en sus manos a su gran amor, Blaise, y no precisamente a manos de los mortifagos, no pudo mas y abandono todo.

Estuvo a pie de guerra, pero cuando esta acabo simplemente no quería mas, así que se fue con Luna al mundo Muggle, para sorpresa del que le viera, había estudiado medicina forense, quería esclarecer las muertes de aquellos que no podían hablar ni defender, todo en honor a Blaise, donde no hubiesen manejos para encubrir la verdad, y el mundo muggle era mucho mas justo que el mágico.

- a ver- dijo Ron colocándose la bata azul esterilizada- Victima de 25 años, un metro setenta y cinco, ascendencia británica, cabello cobrizo, tatuaje de esvástica en e hombro derecho- dejo el reporte en una de las mesas.

La rubia se acerco - espera, según el reporte de la policía, fue, torturado, además que le fueron seccionados varios órganos internos-

-posible secta satánica o trafico de órganos?- le pregunto viendo el cuerpo del hombre tenia múltiples heridas en el pecho y la esvástica era casi retirada de la piel seguramente con alguna arma blanca - le quitaron los dos riñones, el corazón, los intestinos y el hígado, también seccionaron el pene y los testículos de raíz, por la rigidez post Morten, odio decirlo pero esto fue hecho mucho antes de morir-

-Locos hay en todas partes, creo que si alguno de estos hubiera conocido antes a Voldemort no habríamos tenido tantos problemas- dijo mirando el cuerpo ayudando a lavarlo y sacarle fotos para la policía - oye de nuevo esto- dijo viendo en el hombro derecho del hombre un circulo con un cuchillo en la mitad, de no mas de cinco centímetros - de nuevo esto- repitió la rubia sacándole fotos a la dichosa marca, luego dejo la cámara en uno de los estantes y saco muestras de poco usual marca - fue echa con algún químico, seguramente fue marcado como lo hacen con el ganado-

Ronald examino el cadáver y la miro - Luna, debemos avisar de inmediato, este es trabajo de un asesino serial.- viendo que según los expedientes del computador era la sexta victima que fue encontrada con esta dichosa marca.

"_Hoy fue encontrada la octava victima del Carnicero Maestro, el asesino serial del cual la policía no tiene pistas, ataca sin importar raza, sexo, edad o religión, esta vez fue un joven de 16 años irlandés, lamentablemente la policía encontró a la victima sin partes internas, según nuestras fuentes es posiblemente un acto de venta y trata de órganos, mas información en el canal cuatro"_

Harry suspiro, esta vez, dos meses después de que hablara con Malfoy no volvió a verle, habían entregado los restos mortales de su madre, que fueron sepultados en Manor Malfoy, con mucha prensa ostentosa entre otras.

Porque negarlo, se deleito con la regia presencia de rubio, por su naricita respingada y pequeña, y se masturbo contra su foto, aquella que salio en el "profeta", ese maldito rubio parecía que le hubiese lanzado un hechizo, un hechizo de lujuria, desde aquella única vez que le vio, fue como si se le hubiese metido en la sangre como un veneno.

Además estaba jodiendo su vida sexual matrimonial, cada vez que quería tener sexo con Ginny, el maldito rubio aparecía en sus ojos, escuchándolo gemir deliciosamente bajo su sexo, así que en pleno éxtasis total a el se le bajaba todo cuando volvía a su realidad y con quien tenia sexo no era el rubio sexy endemoniado sino con su esposa.

Bufo con desagrado al ver las noticias de nuevo en el profeta, de nuevo Malfoy, mostrando su filantropía, donando dinero para hospitales, puro cuento, solo una fachada luego de la muerte de su propia madre y estaba tapando que solo era un bastardo sin sentimientos.

Aunque ahora a su lado siempre había un tipo, una sombra de cabellos negros y extrañamente su ropaje era del mismo color, además en aquel cabello había varias plumas negras en varias direcciones, su pie era igual de blanca a la de Malfoy, era extraño, muy raro, nadie jamás le había visto pero ahora salía en varias fotos como una sombra sobre Malfoy.

Negó varias, lo que el tenia era una estupida obsesión que se le quitaría algún día, lanzo lejos de su manos y su escritorio el periódico, y dio justo en el blanco, en la chimenea.

Estaba decidido el ojiverde a olvidar absolutamente todo, cuando entro uno de sus Aurores, - Jefe Potter-

-si, Roger que pasa?- le pregunto tomando su pose seria, aquella que tenia en el trabajo, que lo hacían el mejor del departamento.

-viene el ministro de seguridad publica de Londres Muggle y el señor Ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt- le miro de pie.

-debe ser grave, después de la guerra, se trato de estrechar los lazos entre los muggles y el mundo mágico- suspiro - hazles pasar - ordeno arreglándose un poco el cabello, fallando miserablemente en el intento.

Se levanto con su porte y cuando vio pasar a los hombres le saludo- Buenas tardes señores, por favor tomen asiento- les pidió y ambos hombres saludaron de manera cordial, Kingsley era alto y moreno, sus ropas de ministro casi siempre eran azules, de corte africano, Harry pidió dos cafés oscuros - bueno señores en que puedo servirles-

Shacklebolt le miro - a mi lado esta el Ministro de relaciones mágicas en Londres Mágicas Edward Mclagen, él te hablara del problema.

El hombre chaparrito, un poco obeso y con una prominente calvicie miro a Harry con sus ojos almendrados - Han ocurrido algunos asesinatos en Londres, realmente al principio pensamos que eran casos aislados, luego empezaron a aparecer mas victimas, aparecían torturados, con signos de maltrato en sus cuerpos, también con partes internas que no estaban, como el corazón y el hígado, pensamos que era un tratante de órganos, hasta que empezaron a aparecer sin mejillas, realmente es un sádico-

Harry le miro, bueno ellos habían tenido a Voldemort, pero a veces la humanidad Muggle le daba miedo con esos locos - bueno hasta ahí es preocupante pero sigue siendo Jurisdicción de la policía Muggle o de Scotland yard-

-el problema Harry- dijo Shacklebolt - es que empezaron a aparecer magos y brujas de la misma forma que los muggles, no importa sexo, raza, religión, si son magos, mestizos, sangre pura, squib o muggles hay un asesino serial que seguramente es mago y se pasea por ambos mundos, campante-

El jefe de Aurores le miro serio, perfecto un loco con ansias homicidas en su mundo ahora perfecto, luego de la muerte del loco degenerado de Voldemort - saben algo mas?-

El ministro muggle saco un montón de carpetas, casi treinta - son uno y cada uno de las victimas, todos tienen el mismo patrón, pero…-

Harry reviso todo y abrió sus ojos verdes gradualmente, cada uno de ellos presentaba el mismo tatuaje, un aro y dentro un cuchillo en ella de no mas de cinco centímetros, su mente trabajaba demasiado rápido, él ya había visto ese tatuaje, esa impresión en una victima, en uno de sus huesos, en la misma Narcisa Black de Malfoy, ¿ósea que ese asesino estaba allí desde la guerra?

Gemía y lloraba, por sus ojos pasaban miles de lagrimas ensangrentados, estaba atado con las manos en alto, en aquel horrible lugar y solo pensaba despertar de esa pesadilla cruel que había tenido que vivir, su vientre estaba abierto y dejaba ver parte de sus intestinos, su corazón aun latía a pesar del dolor, y el desagradable olor de la sangre, habían miles de cuchillos y de laminas del cuerpo humano, pero él quería desaparecer, quería largarse.. Sabia que ahora no tenia ninguno de sus pies, aun así el sádico había cauterizado las heridas y le había dejado allí.

Cuanto llevaba tres días, cuatro, no sabia, lo único que recordaba es que salía con su esposa a un parque, llevaban 23 años de casados y le iba a pedir de nuevo matrimonio, no sabia como por Merlín habían terminado allí en manso de ese sádico, que solo silbaba o tarareaba aluna canción que en Alemán que jamás antes había escuchado.

Su esposa había muerto dos días antes o eso creía, lo había visto ante sus ojos, se había desagrado por la amputación de uno de sus brazos, luego ese bastardo, le había sacado la lengua, le había abierto el pecho en una camilla de metal y fría pudo suponer, le había sacado el corazón con maestría de medico y mas órganos que no pudo saber cuales eran, luego la había dejado allí hecha un amasijo de órganos, sangre y un hedor insoportable, había tenido que ver aquellas horas o siglos como el cuerpo de su esposa se descomponía allí, y el hedor, aparte de la sangre atravesaba sus fosas nasales como quien la atraviesa un largo lugar de pus y porquería.

Escucho como la puerta se habría, dejando pasar aquella figura encapuchada que se había convertido en su verdugo - es hora- dijo con voz rasposa y le giro colocando en su hombro y colocándole algo, ese "algo" le hubiera hecho gritar peor que un crucio, pero desde el principio de su tortura, aquel sádico le había cercenado la lengua.

Sentía como aquella cosa le atravesaba el hueso y se lo disolvía, pudo ver de reojo como la sombra se limpiaba las manos y fue cuando vio aquel anillo, con se anillo le había marcado.

La sombra infernal, se acerco aun estante y movió la mano sobre un aparato cuadrado negro, jamás le había visto, y empezó a escuchar notas musicales que salían de dichoso aparatejo, la sombra impunemente sonrío, como si no estuviera su esposa muerta casi descompuesta en la mesa y el amputado y sufriendo, no el bastardo sonrío empezando a cantar la canción.

"Suche gut gebauten Achtzehn- bis Dreißigjährigen zum Schlachten.

Der Metzgermeister.

Heute treff' ich einen Herren

Der hat mich zum Fressen gern

Weiche Teile und auch harte

Stehen auf der Speisekarte"

Luego sintió como su vientre era abierto aun mas dejando caer sus intestinos al suelo causando un sonido hueco en sus oídos, tal vez la perdida de sangre o el mismo merlín al que le pidió apiadarse de su alma hicieron que su corazón se detuviera, mientras que aquel hombre jugaba con las partes del ahora cadáver del mago.

"**Encontrados cadáveres de Magos PureBlood en la orilla del río**.

_Se encontraron los cad__áveres de Armand Christie y su esposa Damaris Donate de Cristhie en la orilla del rio, sus cuepos muestran tortura e incluso partesChristiees del mismo, este periódico por consideración con las victimas no mostrara las fotos de la pareja que iba a celebrar sus 23 años de casados, lo único que pedimos es justicia ¿Qué esta haciendo el jefe de Aurores y el Ministro ante este repentino asesino?_

_¿__Es acaso una de las enfermedades muggles que penetraron nuestro mundo?_

_Como es posible que un asesino serial posiblemente Muggle este asesinando no solo pure blood sino toda clase de magos y también muggles ¿hasta cuando parara este circo del horror?_

_Exigimos como prensa y voz del pueblo soluciones rápidas, pero debido a que no se tiene ninguna pista de este aseisno, les recomendamos jamás salir solos, tengasesinolto sus varias, no se confíen de los extraños, cierren puertas y ventanas con hechizos de seguridad._

_Fue el reportaje de Lavander Brown"_

Harry tiraba de nuevo el whiskey de fuego, las cosas pesadas como floreros y decoraciones contra el suelo y las paredes, llevaba seis malditos meses buscando al bastardo, al maldito carnicero Maestro como lo habían llamado los periódicos sensacionalistas Muggles y de los periodicos Magicos, seis meses y habían aparecido 4 victimas más, muggles, squib, magos, hombres, muejres, niños, niñas, blancos, mestizos, negros, no tenian un patron del porque atacaba a las personas.

Y si antes de que el deperiódicos de Aurores supiera habían encontrado 30 cuerpos, no quería ver la verdadera masacre que había formado aquel tipo, si desde que su perspectiva, fue quien asesino a Narcisa Malfoy.

Se lanzo al sillón de caoba oscuro que tenía, cuando se supo que la marca la tenia la difunta señora de Malfoy fue un revuelo total, pero le impresiono ver con la nulidad de sentimientos que el único heredero los Malfoy tenía.

Harry suspiro, Su madre había caído victima de una maldición asesina, y hasta empezaba pensar que el bastardo de Voldemort era mas humano que esa alimaña del carnicero maestro, pero a estas victimas las destajaban como animales sin demostrar ningún interés por la vida humana, y eso le paso a Narcisa, cuando descubrieron el cuerpo de estaba pudriendo, tenia gusanos, larvas y moscas encima, la cabeza separada del cuerpo , no tenia los brazos, el riñón derecho y el corazon, faltaban partes del muslo, también falanjes de la mano derecha y la izquierda, y como se dieron cuenta porque estaban las manso sin los dedos a pesar de estar amputados de los brazos y lo unico que podian identificar como aquel despojo era la larga cabellera rubia y el emblema de los Malfoy en el pecho.

¿Cómo se sintio Malfoy al saber que su madre fue torturada por un loco sadico?

No querria saberlo, pero ahora lo peor de todo, eran las especulaciones.

Había atacado a Magos, pero en los cuerpos no se hallo ni siquiera un desmaius, no había huella mágica, nada que lo comprometiera con el mundo mágico, además los cadáveres aparecían en el mundo muggle, lo mas seguro, era un maldito muggle el que estaba asesinando a diestra y siniestra, la unica pieza que no encajba era precisamente Narcisa Malfoy.

Ella fue la única victima encontrada en el mundo mágico e incluso aquella impresión en el hueso de su hombro era casi cuatro centímetros más grande.

Todo era una soberana porquería.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y alzo la mirada detallando una de las mejores Aurors, para extrañeza de todo el mundo.

-Aun sumido en la oscuridad?- pregunto la castaña vestida con el uniforme de la academia.

-Hermione, no se que hacer, he seguido pistas, ayudas y todo es un sinsentido, nada concuerda, y estoy pensando que francamente si es un Muggle- suspiro.

Ella lo miro con aquellos ojos castaños profundos e inteligentes - debemos ir al mundo Muggle… Dicen que un criminalista lleva los casos y fue quien empezó con la investigación-

-si debemos ir aclarar las cosas, ese bastardo matara otra vez y no podremos detenerlo- se levanto- sabes quien es?-

-No, pero según la Scotland yard es el mejor en su clase y trabaja mano a mano con la policía- también se encamino a salida - debemos cambiarnos e ir a esta dirección, allí nos encontraremos con él, nos dará pistas sobre lo que esta pasando, porque nosotros estamos en la nulidad con este caso-

El pelinegro suspiro, mientras tomaba su capa y se iban a ver a dichoso criminalista.

El dolor es indescriptible, demasiado para soportarlo, sollozaba contra la mordaza que cubría su boca.

Sentía el cuchillo pasar por sus muslos, bajando lentamente, sangrando copiosamente, sentía como la carne se separaba del hueso, eso y un dolor inimaginable.

-No llores- dijo la voz rasposa para el, mientras el tocaba el rostro con las manos llenas de sangre - el dolor pasara… no sufrirás mas- un beso delicado que le obnubilo el alma y un pequeño pinchazo en su hombro, le trasporto pronto aun mar de deseo y placer, sintiendo alzarse su erección.

Seguramente le había drogado, porque no encontraba otra explicación, para sentir placer mientras el otro le estaba arrancando la piel a tiras. Gimió erecto cuando el cuchillo cerceno su pene y sus testículos.

Empezó a convulsionar por la falta de sangre, sintiendo que todo se iba de su cuerpo, hasta ser una masa inconexa próxima a ser diseccionada.

-Ron- susurro Harry y Hermione al ver al dichoso criminalista que les miraba seriamente y esperaba, ambos pensaban que Ron había muerto o estaba enfermo, mas ninguno esperaba verlo allí, trabajando codo a codo con la policía de Scotland Yard.

Ron solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza y les invito a pasar su despacho, uno pequeño que estaba al lado de la morgue - Buenos días-

-Ron tu….- Harry se vio así mismo yendo donde Ron y abrazándolo con fuerza - Ron por Merlín estas vivo!- dijo sintiendo gozo de tener a uno de los integrantes del trío dorado entre sus brazos.

El pelirrojo suspiro y asintió - Si Harry estoy con vida- miro a la castaña que estaba abnegada en lagrimas y se unió con ellos en un abrazo - ya ya.. Estoy bien- dijo viéndoles a ambos llorar y no pudo evitar como un par de lagrimas caían por sus ojos zafiros.

El silencio fue el mejor compañero y cuando lloraron y callaron lo suficiente, se soltaron recuperando un poco la cordura - Nos dejaste- acuso la castaña

- No tenia ya nada en el mundo mágico Mione- le respondió calmado - realmente estar allí era asficciante y detestable para mi alma-

-como puedes decir eso! Eres un héroe como nosotros- dijo Harry viendo estallar dos portarretratos de su amigo debido a su magia descontrolada - te viniste aquí sin decirle a nadie, pensamos que estabas muerto, que habías caído a manos de mortifagos, que demonios pensabas Ronald!-

Ron suspiro acomodando un poco sus cabellos - jamás me entenderías Harry-

La castaña viendo la posible explosión de magia de Harry y la extraña, para ella, calma de Ron, intervino - dinos, Ron para poder entender, ¿Por qué abandonaste todo? ¿Nuestros planes? ¿Tu familia?, explícanos para poder saber que sucedió contigo- se detuvo un momento ante el amor de su vida - ¿Qué paso? ¿Algo tan malo que ni siquiera te despediste de rostros y viniste aquí al mundo Muggle?- ella tomo la mano de Harry y lo hizo sentarse, el pelirrojo suspiro de nuevo.

-en la guerra- empezó a relatar - me enamore… sentí desprecio por mi mismo, rabia al saber, Mione que no podía corresponderte, que todo lo que pensaba o sentía era una mentira, me enamore como un idiota…. Me enamore como jamás pude o poda hacerlo-miro a Mione que lloraba - él era mi vida-

-¿él?- se atraganto Hermione y Harry abrió sus ojos verdes.

-sí, él, él me enseño a ver el mundo de manera diferente, pura, perfecta, como a pesar de esta estupida guerra quedaban personas como él… como Blaise- miro uno de los retratos que Harry había explotado y la tomo delicadamente- él era mi vida entera, se lo dijimos al director, y este no perdió la oportunidad- Harry se agito, Albus sabia…- le dijo que lo aceptaba en la orden del fénix con la condición de que espiara en las filas de Voldemort, y yo estupidamente creí que era lo mejor… los meses pasaban y el pasaba información, Harry estamos matando Horocruxes por él, por Snape y Malfoy, porque eran espías de la orden….- se convulsionó un poco y ambos magos vieron como el tercio desaparecido empezó a llorar - dos días antes de que vencieras a esa cosa… Ojo loco lo atrapo, no creyó que era espía no deseo saberlo, Dumbledore no dejo ni una sola ayuda… yo gritaba como un loco… Le decía que me creyera que era inocente, un niño, que no había hecho nada… que era Mio, que le amaba… Charlie empezó a Golpearme, dicendo que Blaise me había hechizado, que era la perra esppia de Voldemort, - Ron hiperventilo un poco - le desnudaron frente a mi, le golpearon y luego Moody, ese asqueroso bastardo metio su varita en su interior, vi las lagrimas de blaise y escuche su grito cuando lo crucio, no una Harry, no dos Hermione, seis veces… lo crucioo con su maldita varita en su ano… vio salir sangre de sus labios, vio como en sus oidos salía mas sangre y le dejaron, Charlie y Moody tirado… no se com pude soltarme… me arrastre hacía él y lo jale con fuerza a san mungo… allí, las enfermeras trataron de ayudarle.. Pero sus organso estaban destruidos, la fuerza de los crucios había perforado un pulmon, desrozado los riñones… - aferro con sus manos la foto- le mataron, no los mortifagos, no los putos asesinos que yo debería odiar, le asesino la misma orden, lo mato mi familia, quitándomelo para siempre, le tome la mano, lo vi agonizar un día completo, murió diciéndome que me amaba y no me culpaba, murió besándome, y allí murió mis sueños, mis expectativas, murió su carrera sin empezar, ¿sabían que quería estudiar mendimagia? ¿Que le gustan los niños y que pensábamos adoptar unos cuando ganaras?.. Todo en mi ya no era nada, así que salí, huí, te apoye hasta e ultimo segundo de mi y cuando vi que ganabas, me marche, no había allí nada- Hermione estaba llorando y en shock y Harry no podía cerrar su boca del asombro - Harry el poder destruye no importa si son los buenos o los malos, el poder degrada a las personas, puse varias quejas, que fueron destruidas, total son mortifagos, hijos de mortifagos o sangre puras.-

Harry estallo - COMO PUDO MOODY HACERLO!- grito, creyéndole a su amigo- como pudo….. Como pudo Charlie….-

Ron nego - no se, la guerra cambia a la gente, no niego soy un asesino porque a punta de varita mate personas, esas personas tendrían familia, amigos, eran hijos de alguien , padre de alguien, esposos y esposas de alguien, perdimos la inocencia muy rápido- suspiro limpiándose las lagrimas y sacando un bonito porta retratos y coloco de nuevo la foto no mágica, donde estaban él y Blaise abrazados con una sonrisa en el rostro y Hermione no pudo odiarle, no cuando Ron había sufrido tanto, no cuando vio los horrores de la guerra profundamente, se levanto de su puesto, bordeo el escritorio y se lanzo a sus brazos, le había perdonado dejarla a ella, dejarla por un chico, por un enemigo, le había perdonado que se hubiera ido y ella hubieran pensado que estaba muerto, lloro lo que Ron no podía llorar mas, lloro por Ron, por Blaise, por Harry y por ella, lloro por las victimas de la guerra… y sintió los brazos de Harry abrazarle llorando los tres que siendo niños, tuvieron que ser adultos de un día para otro.

Luego de un rato, pudieron ser diez minutos y dos horas, se deshicieron del abrazo, contaron anécdotas nuevas limpiando las lágrimas, total, la vida debía seguir.

Ron saco de la gaveta derecha del escritorio de caoba unos papeles - aquí esta toda la información- dijo pasándole la dichosa carpeta con los datos.

Harry leyó todos los datos incluyendo el perfil del asesino, en sus tres versiones, por si era un mago, un Muggle o un squib, claro cuando vio la lista de posibles sospechoso se sorprendió al ver el nombre de Ron en ellos, el pelirrojo lo supo por la mirada asombrada de Harry - es normal Harry, Yo mismo me apunte, tengo el perfil del SUDES- viendo que Este iba a protestar lo callo despacio - Harry si vez el perfil del mago, es posible que tenga conocimientos en medicina, odio profundo por la sociedad mágica, traumas de guerra y post guerra, apariencia física robusta los suficiente para mermar la fuerza de las victimas, si vamos esas, sabes que cumplo el perfil, solo por descartar-

-has madurado demasiado- dijo Hermione asombrada - has cambiado Ron-

El le sonrío - la guerra nos cambia a todos… cambiando el tema y regresando al carnicero Maestro- Harry Bufo - debemos llamarle de alguna forma y ese nombre esta bien, él droga a sus victimas por ende es fácil su transportación, también usa métodos muggles, el uso de cuchillos e instrumentación quirúrgica hace mas fácil la extracción de órganos, lamentablemente este desgraciado lo hace cuando la victima esta aun viva, lo que no sabemos es que mercado maneja, hemos enviado redes internaciones a los aeropuertos para ver si salen órganos del país pero nada, no hemos tenido suerte, también estamos investigando bares donde se practique el BDSM, hemos ido a cuatro en la ciudad, hay alrededor de doce.-

-¿Por qué van a esos bares?- pregunto Hermione.

-Bien allí pueden indicarnos quien verdaderamente esta practicando sadismo extremo, esta filia como sus personas no son realmente malvadas solo es una practica sexual, pero muchos depravados van a este tipo de lugares, así que deben tener la mente abierta y no juzgar a muchos por algunos- les respondió.

Harry y Hermione asintieron, mientras cerraban las carpetas, mirando la sobriedad de Ron, como el tiempo le había cambiado, claro que Harry pensaba ajustar cuentas por su amigo y pensó, que si eso le había sucedido al moreno Slytherin ¿a cuantos más habían torturado?

Y allí encontró la respuesta, en las palabras que le dijeran no hace más de siete meses, en las palabras neutras de aquella hermosa serpiente

"_Auror Potter para cuando mi madre desapareció yo estaba en las mazmorras de la mansión Black siendo torturado… discúlpeme, interrogado por los hermanos Weasley"_

Entonces, ¿a Draco Malfoy también le había sucedió algo similar?, se le removieron las entrañas de solo pensarlo.

Tres noches habían pasado, yendo con regularidad a los dichosos bares sadomasoquistas, pero nada, no habían encontrado ningún indicio, ninguno hasta esa noche, una noche fría y caucásica, donde la niebla te penetraba la piel y la congelaba de adentro hacía afuera.

Harry, Hermione y Ron iban vestidos normalmente cuando entraron a uno de los bares sadomasoquistas las elegantes de Londres.

"Manson Yohanes"

Era un nombre normal, para un tipo de bar que ofrecía servicios de sadismo y masoquismo, vieron cuerpos atados a esposas y tubos, hombres y mueres con arneses de cuero, en poses humillantes y sus amos a su lado.

Harry trago saliva, a veces las personas sin magia eran demasiado imaginativas.

Caminaron por varios pasillos mostrando la placas oficiales de Scotland yard, buscando al dueño del establecimiento.

Se toparon con un tímido pelirrojo de ojos bicolor, que llevaba una charola de plata en las manos - disculpe- dijo Hermione cuando le vio y se sonrojo por las diminutas prendas de cuero que usaba, así como un collar en el cuello, bueno para que negarlo por la belleza Eufemica del joven - Soy Hermione Granger, somos policías de Scotland Yard nos gustaría hablar con el dueño-

El pelirrojo asintió - sígame por favor- la voz era baja, despaciosa, pausada, sus cabellos rojos fieros estaban atados a una inmensa trenza que llegaba mas abajo de sus delineadas nalgas que a Potter se le hicieron perfectas, así como las largas piernas apenas cubiertas por lazos de cuero que terminaban en botas militares, era un hombre eso se veía por el pecho plano al descubierto pero era un hombre andrógeno, como su maldita serpiente rubia.

Caminaron por los pasillos, escuchando lamentos, y sonidos de látigo, de gemidos de placer por el hecho de ser dominados por un o una dominatriz.

-aquí por favor- les dijo el joven abriendo la puerta lentamente dejando ver casi quince personas en aquel recinto, en una mini plataforma estaba un hombre joven de unos 25 años, con cuerpo de infarto, ropas negras pegadas al cuerpo como una segunda piel, unas extrañas plumas en su cabello negro enredadas, la piel de alabastro y unos ojos azules impactantes, a su lado, para sorpresa de los tres policias estaba el mismo Draco Malfoy, tenia los ojos vendandos y un cuchillo marcaba su piel despacio -el es Antul Yohanes, el cuervo, la persona que maneja The Manson Yohanes- dijo el hermoso pelirrojo regresando a los tres muchachos la vista de la escena de la plataforma a él.

El muchacho apodado el cuervo pasaba suavemente el cuchillo por la piel del Dragón rubio, dejando ver caer las gotas diestras de sangre y luego lamiendo esa sangre como si fuese un elixir - Yo queridos míos les vengo a traer dolor- dijo empujando a Draco contra las barras de metal de la plataforma haciendo un sonido hueco del cuerpo delgado al caer a este - yo amigos mios, les vengo ofreciendo la redencion de sus almas con dolor…¿hay algo mas en su vida que ell dolor que les ofresco?- pregunto tocando el rostro del rubio dragon, con las manos llenas de sangre dejando una marca ofensiva y cruel en esta.

-No… No hay nada más- gimió la voz del rubio al sentir como las uñas ajenas ahora dañaban sus brazos… habían dejado caer el cuchillo en un sonido ronco y grueso al caer al piso.

Sonrió besando esa pecaminosa boca y agarrandole con fuerza… clavándole las uñas y de paso dos de las uñetas que gozaban de estar en sus manos.

Harry dio dos pasos adelante, pero el pelirrojo de ojos bicolor detuvo - esta en una sesión, esta a punto de terminar por favor espere- le pidió, mas aunque la mano era delicada, así como los gestos y la voz, la fuerza impresa no fue tanta y Harry pensó que le partiría el brazo en determinado momento.

Las manos del cuervo pasaron por el pecho del rubio marcándolo con sus uñas, sacando el dolor y luego miro a las personas que les observaban - Yo les doy dolor y olvido- dijo agachándose a tomar de nuevo la daga, tomo la muñeca de Draco y la abrió viendo caer la sangre….

Hermione tapo su boca al verlo, la sangre caía y entre los que estaban debajo de la plataforma se golpeaban entre si para lamer las gotas que caían del suelo….

Luego de cinco incontrolables minutos, el cuerpo del rubio empezaba a debilitarse así que el cuervo tomo una de las telas negras que hacía parte de su vestuario y la cubrió - Aslak llévalo a mi habitación y dale algo de comer- se bajo de la plataforma alejando a la masa de masoquistas que lloraban y gemían por ser tocados y golpeados, así que saco el látigo que tenia de cinturón y los golpeo alejándolos, mientras estos gemian excitados.

El pelirrojo tomo con suavidad el cuerpo del pequeño rubio - Ven Draco- le dijo dulcemente besando su mejilla llevándoselo del escenario; el rubio ni siquiera supo quienes estaban allí, había tenido un orgasmo con solo sentir que su sangre salía de su cuerpo y no tuvo tiempo para nada mas, para pensar en otra cosa que en su placer doloroso.

Antul vio la cara de los Aurores y el criminalista - síganme señores- dijo lamiéndose uno a uno de los dedos de forma obscena y sexual, que Harry estaba entre cruciarlo, mandarle un avada o empotrarlo contra una de las paredes y joderlo hasta hacerle sangrar.

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta entrar a un hermoso despacho completamente negro con algunas decoraciones en plata, el escritorio de caoba separaba ahora al cuervo del trío dorado.

Hermione vio la biblioteca, habían libros extensos, de historia, geografía, también de medicina, le sorprendio de sobre manera ver tomos magicos que no tendria ni la biblioteca mas extensa de Londres Mágico.

También había un caldero y un estante lleno de pociones.

-¿en que puedo servirles? - pregunto el cuervo ladeando su cabeza llena de plumas negras como sus propias uñas.

-somos la unidad de Aurores del mundo mágico y él es el criminalista encargado de una serie de asesinatos - dijo la castaña, sin negarle su identidad, total se chico no era Muggle - soy Hermione Granger, el es mi compañero Harry Potter jefe de Aurores y el el señor Ronald Bilius Weasley criminalista encargado-

-Soy Antul Yohanes, dueño de la mansión Yohanes- les miro coquetamente jugando con una pluma en su cabello- y en lo que pueda ayudarles, pueden contar conmigo-

-responda algunas preguntas- dijo Hermione - ¿es usted Mago?

Antul río a las palabras de la bruja - No, no lo soy-

-pero tiene libros de contenido mágico- le dijo mostrándole los dichosos libros con la mirada- son demasíado poderosos para que los tenga un Muggle- la palabra demasiado se acentúo más.

- No soy un muggle, mi madre es una bruja y mi padre es un vampiro- le dijo sonriendole mostrando la deliciosa boca y de ella un par de colmillos pequeños - no soy mago, no soy un vampiro, no soy un vampiro completamente desarrollado, soy una criatura oscura-

Harry le miro serio - las criaturas oscuras deben estar regi….-

-lo se- le detuvo el cuervo - yo estoy registrado como un cuervo, una criatura oscura que trae la vida y la muerte, no soy muy querido en la sociedad mágica por eso estoy en el mundo muggle y realmente me gusta mas que la sociedad anticuada mágica- Ron parpadeo varias veces y el cuervo le lanzo un beso que lo sonrojo.

-usted lastimo a Malfoy- le dijo Harry llamando la atención del joven, que le miro evaluadoramente.

-Yo no lo lastime, este es un club sadomasoquista, señor Potter, aquí se viene para dar y recibir dolor, yo vendo dolor, aquí cada uno tiene sus propios dementores, sus propios odios y a veces la única forma de exorcizar el dolor es produciéndose dolor físico, aquí no se daña al extremo a ninguno de ellos-

-le acaba de cortar la muñeca- rezongo Harry

-si pero Aslak le curara, es medico, él se encarga que las heridas no sean lo suficientemente peligrosas mas si dolorosas-

Ron le miro de nuevo - necesito los nombres e historiales de todos los empleados y de todas las personas que vienen aquí, solicitando sus servicios-

El pelinegro le miro - con lo primero puedo ayudarles, pero con lo segundo no, no muchas personas querrán saber que el departamento de Aurores tiene sus expedientes de una filia masoquista, además puedo asegurarle algo, ninguno de mis clientes es un asesino serial-

-les gusta el dolor, pueden provocarlo.- la castaña le miro luego de lo que dijo.

-exactamente por eso, preciosa, a ellos les gusta que se les infrinja dolor, no infringirlo, sus demonios son internos y tratan de matarlos, mas no los demás, sus demonios son ellos mismos… además son masoquistas, ninguno de mis clientes es sadista, así que ellos no son asesinos, tal vez suicidas en potencia pero no asesinos-

-¿puede jurarlo? ¿Puede jurarlo usarlo veriseratum?- le pregunto Harry de nuevo-

-claro, ninguno de mis clientes pude ser un asesino, creo que de la mansión Yohanes solo yo cumpliría con el perfil- les dijo sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda, seguramente volveremos con usted- le dijo Ronald levantándose y apretando su mano al despedirse.

-No tengo nada que ocultar- se levanto acompañándolos a la salida y girando un poco cuando se despidió, hasta ese momento Harry se dio cuenta, de quien era ese hombre, el mismo que ahora hacía de sombra de Draco Malfoy, aquel que mostraban los diarios.

Harry miro por la ventana de la oficina de Ron, con un mundo de expedientes de empleados, realmente el caso se complicaba mas, así como su propia vida, recordando mórbidamente la sangre caer del cuerpo blanco de Malfoy y como hubiera sido él quien le hubiera lamido hasta dejarle limpia la piel de alabastro y leche.

Suspiro, sabía perfectamente que esa obsesión nada sana por Malfoy terminaría por matarlo.

Ahora no solo tenían a un bastardo asesino serial, sino que también las injusticias por parte de los Aurores en época de guerra, de las cuales el pensaba encargársela

-tienes un poco de fiebre- dijo el pelirrojo, cauterizando la herida de la muñeca viendo los ojos plata vacíos- porque no regresas- susurro sentándose a su lado acariciando la piel de porcelana - regresa… Estar tanto tiempo allí te esta matando- le dijo besando su mejilla.

.- ¿Cómo esta?- dijo el cuervo entrando viendo al rubio aun estado catatónico.

-aun esta en el subspace- dijo suavemente el pelirrojo - te pasaste esta vez, casi lo matas Antul-

El cuervo bufo - No es una dulce dama, Aslak, es un sobreviviente, los sobrevivientes viven a pesar de todo, el no morirá, no es ningún estupido débil, si necesita dolor le daré dolor, si necesita odio le dare odio, pero Draco Malfoy no morira- dijo acercandose y besando sus labios aun viendole como quien ve un muñeco de trapo en la cama de plumas negras - él vivira, no paso lo que paso para dejarse morir por esto-

Aslak se levanto luego de limpiarle - espero que sepan ambos que hacen Antul- dijo con suavidad - cuídale esta noche, iré con mi amo-

El cuervo asintió abrazando a el muñequito de trapo, que él sabia que era mas fuerte que el mismo acero.

-eres mas fuerte de lo que todos piensan dragón.. Yo curare tus heridas y las infringiré de nuevo…- le dijo desnudándose y desnudándole.. Para abrazarlo, para dormir piel contra piel.

Corría tan rápido como le daban sus piernas, tenia la varita alzada, había lanzado varios hechizos pero todos impactaban en las paredes frías, sabia que le seguían y no era acto meramente de la paranoia desarrollada en los últimos años o de la culpa que le embargaba tan profundamente que buscaba todos los días escapar de ella.

Era un Auror experimentado aun así, John Dawlish, corría por su vida, tropezó con un bache que no vio por la lluvia y rodó varios metros fracturándose la muñeca.

Sintió el dolor de la ruptura así como el agua cayendo inclemente sobre su cuerpo viejo ya para estos trotes - No mas- rogó levantándose como podía y apuntando de nuevo, una y otra vez pero sin ver al enemigo.

Mas la sombra lo seguía raudamente, algo rompió el viento y el agua y le dio justo en la pierna, un dardo rojo, el Auror como pudo se lo quito y siguió corriendo dándose cuenta que el dardo tenia algo porque no pasaron muchos segundos antes de caer al suelo con las piernas adormecidas, paulatinamente todo el sopor se traslado a su cuerpo con rapidez, alzo la mirada clara y le vio - perdóname- le rogó antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Pagaras- fue lo único que se escucho de la voz rasposa.

"_**El carnicero maestro ataca de nuevo**_

_Hoy fueron encontrados dos cad__áveres juntos a las orillas del río, cortesía de nuevo del Carnicero maestro, se trata de Jolian Alpergate un joven de 19 años con tendencias homosexuales y Muggle, junto con el Auror John Dawlish veterano de guerra, con esposa, hijos y nietos._

_Actualmente no se sabe cual es la relación entre ambos personajes tan ajenos entre si, pero este es un llamado a la urgencia a el departamento de Aurores._

_Claro que se muestra claramente mas sevicia en el cuerpo del Auror, dado que las torturas en su cuerpo duraron cerca de una semana antes de dejar tirado su cuerpo._

_¿__Cuántos muertos se necesitan para parar a este demente?_

_¿__Cuántos llamados de alerta mas en nuestra comunidad?_

Ron miraba a Harry pasearse de un lado al otro como poseído, de una manera dura y fuerte en su despacho, suspiro - Harry si no te calmas te va a dar una migraña y llegaras a china abriendo un hoyo en el suelo-

- Ron llevamos tiempo con este bastardo- rumio-el cuerpo del Dawlish estaba en pedazos, le quitaron las manos y los pies, los testículos y muchas partes mas estando vivo… vivo me entiendes, esto no es sadismo esto es un loco bastardo degenerado que esta matando al azar y debe ser apresado de inmediato-

El pelirrojo asintió - es verdad pero no solo es eso- le miro - se que estas casado con mi hermana hace tres años, pero eso no evita que te hierva la sangre que Malfoy este en the manson yohanes siendo el pasivo de una relación masoquista, estas así desde que salimos de ese lugar-

Harry bufo con desagrado - no es eso, es que ese pajarraco, también es un Sudes, debemos interrogarlo, el puede ser el carnicero maestro, tiene los medios, la rabia por ser marcado como una criatura, dice que su madre es una bruja y su padre un vampiro pero no tenemos registro mágico de su nacimiento- se sentó sacando de su chaqueta un cigarrillo - el puede ser y lo sabes, me da miedo que haga con Malfoy lo que ha hecho con las demás victimas-

-No le hará nada- le miro Ron escribiendo y viendo de reojo el profeta, en una foto del rubio con el "pajarraco" como le había apodado Harry - se nota que le cuida además no seria tan estupido de lastimar a Malfoy, siendo que están juntos… digo yo-

El ojiverde se levanto sacándose las gafas - iré a buscar una orden para interrogarlo en el mundo mágico-

Ron le vio salir y sonrió quedamente - creo Blaise que a mi amigo le gusta el tuyo- dijo besando la fotografía de su moreno- y no lo quiere aceptar-

Miles de cámaras mágicas vieron como entraba un hombre al ministerio, cabellos negros azabaches como la misma oscuridad, muchas plumas en su cabeza, en la parte posterior.

-disculpe disculpe, Rita Sketter del profeta, usted esta siendo investigado como el carnicero maestro ¿Qué piensa de esto?

El hombre le sonrió coquetamente - nada, el jefe de Aurores esta investigando sobre este delincuente, es obvio que debe tener muchos sospechosos y averigüe para descartar, pero tengo la mente limpia… así que el que nada debe nada teme- dijo sonriéndoles a todos, con una forma de ser tan, coqueta, fina y aristocrática, entrando al departamento de Aurores, causando revuelo, ya que se quito la gabardina negra con el escudo de un dragón rojo en la solapa, dejando ver un cuerpo de infarto, menudo y grácil.

Se quito lentamente las gafas dejando ver los ojos como zafiros, brillantes y profundos, una boquita rosa y la piel blanca, como la leche, apenas sonrojada en algunas partes, una nariz pequeña y perfecta, se notaba claramente su ascendente vampirico, sobre todo por los pequeños colmillos que salían de su boca, muy nimios y perfectos.

-jefe Potter- le saludo con tonito mordaz - de nuevo nos vemos-

-no es por gusto Yohanes, estamos en una investigación criminal, sigue das tus datos uno de los Aurores te va a dar veritaserum y vamos a dar por empezado el interrogatorio-

-huy que genio, ¿falta de sexo, Potter?- le dijo entrando a la salita donde le prepararían para el interrogatorio.

La sala de interrogatorios era fría e impersonal, todas las paredes eran de color blanco, una mesa negra en el medio y tres sillas metálicas, en el techo una lámpara de luz negra y dos lámparas de aceite a los lados, había un espejo en una de las cuatro paredes, claro el espejo no era mas que una ventana a el resto de los investigadores.

Como instigadores estaban Harry Potter Evans, jefe de Aurores, Hermione Granger como Auror y Percy Weasley como encargado del Ministerio.

-Nombre completo- dijo Harry sentándose delante del pajarraco, aunque le detestara con su alma, no podía pasar sus ojos verdes por todo el cuerpo de aquella maldita ave.

-Antul Yohanes Tepes Kiorseky de Méndez- dijo moviendo su lengua sintiendo el sabor de la poción de la verdad en sus papilas gustativas.

-edad- el tono de voz de Harry era frío e impersonal

-28 años- respondió moviendo la lengua, varias veces.

-Padres- preguntaron de nuevo.

-Vlad Tepes Dracul de Rumania y Minako Yohanes- dijo sin querer mas ese sabor en su deliciosa boca.

-¿sucede algo?- le pregunto Percy Weasley

-la poción, sabe horroroso- dijo moviendo su lengua de un lado al otro - el pelo de cola de unicornio no estaba adulto, estaba viejo, y el dedo de Gryndilow no fue cortado exactamente- dijo chasqueando su lengua -aunque los efectos siguen siendo los mismos esta poción la hizo un estupido aprendiz-

-¿usted como sabe como el hacer el veriseratum?- pregunto Harry.

-Fácil, fui estudiante de pociones avanzadas de Severus Snape- sonrió ladeando la cabeza en un gesto cínico- y le juro que puedo hacer esta poción con los ojos cerrados-

Harry abrió sus ojos -entonces..-

-debe confiar que lo que le digo es verdad, usted no puede tener la certeza dado que esta poción esta mal hecha o que yo no he usado un antídoto para esta, y en segundo lugar solo los mas débiles caen en esta, yo se hacer esta poción desde los ocho años,- dijo mirándose las uñas perfectas - Draco y yo aprendimos de mejor, no pudimos pedir en esta vida mejor maestro y mentor que Severus Snape- le miro - el hecho que asquerosos y fastidiosos crios pensaran que pociones no es un arte, no significa que todos seamos tan ignorantes.. - luego se aclaro la voz - "Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar"- dijo repitiendo la frase de Severus, cerrando los ojos para regresar a aquellos ojos donde escuchaba la silbante voz de su mentor.

-¿que relación tenia con el difunto Severus Snape?- le pregunto Hermione y e pelinegro soltó una sonora carcajada, moviendo sus piernas de manera indecente.

-mi mentor, mi maestro, mi padrino, mi padre y madre- les miro - lastima que le tocara cuidar de un imbecil que se metía en problemas, tratando de matarse contra Voldermot, que tras del hecho era hijo de un estupido león con ínfulas de grandeza que le trataba mal y le quito el amor de adolescencia ¿no?- mirando a Harry que apretaba los puños - pero no toda la culpa es tuya Potter, también supongo que tiene que ver con el viejo manipulador de Dumbledore, porque anda, para joderle la vida a un crío de 17 años metiéndolo de espía contra el mago mas poderoso y oscuro de todos los tiempos, - suspiro - Francamente-

-tu no sabes nada- siseo Harry.

-OH si se… se que tu padre se jactaba a humillarlo con Black, de demostrarle que ni era digno de confianza ni nada- se levanto - ¿les gusto como mi Dragón les trato al principio, a ti, a ella?- señalando a Hermione .- ¿a la "pobre Familia" Weasley?, pues no era ni la mitad de lo que le hacían los merodeadores a Sev, así que no me hables de cosas que no sabes…- se sentó- pero creo que no es necesario hablar del pasado verdad… lo que quieren saber es el presente y yo no soy el carnicero maestro-

Hermione le detallaba con paciencia - ¿como podemos estar seguro, no sabemos si dices la verdad?-

-es cierto no lo saben- dijo sonriendo, claro que la sonrisa se le fue un poco cuando Harry le tiro las carpetas con las fotos no mágicas de los cadáveres- van 36 muertos… necesitamos pistas-

-esta buscando en el lugar equivocado- dijo tomando las fotos mirándolas - no soy el carnicero maestro, ni ninguno de mis clientes puede ser el que infrinja estas heridas- le miro - son masoquistas de nuevo se los repito, ninguno podría dañar a alguien de esta forma, aquí se ve rabia, dolor y muchas cosas- sonrió- además con él- señalo con el dedo donde estaban las partes del cadáver de Dawlish - eso fue personal, les lastimo mas que a los demás, se nota-

Hermione y Harry se miraron, es ya lo habían visto, con Dawlish fue mas cruel, como si este tuviera cuentas pendientes con el asesino.

-Jefe Potter vinieron por el sospechoso- dijo Wood entrando mirando - ¿les digo que aun no?

-no, ya se puede ir- dijo Harry sin haber conseguido mucho, solo estar mas crispado los nervios de lo que ya lo tenia-

Antul se levanto y salio, colocando la gabardina sobre su hombro y viendo quien había venido por él, el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, al salir alzo su rostro y le beso deliciosamente haciendo efecto de una imagen pecadora, ya que eran a pesar de todo, como la luz y la sombra.

Un rubio platinado, como la misma luz, el otro pelinegro como la oscuridad perpetua en octubre.

Los mechones negros se fundían con los rubios - ¿estas bien?- pregunto bifidamente, Malfoy.

-si, solo preguntas de rutina Dragón- le dijo sonriéndole, le sujeto la cintura- por cierto- ladeo la cabeza mirando hacía atrás - tienen algo mal en sus investigaciones- dijo viendo a Weasley Percy, Hermione y Harry saliendo, mirándolos seriamente, claro que el único que les devolvió la mirada al mirar hacía atrás fue el cuervo, más no Draco.

-a si, ¿en que estamos equivocados?- dijo serio Harry.

-en el expediente dice que el asesino esta traficando con órganos- negó varias veces - los pulmones también se venden y su victima tenia los pulmones, además todas las fotos que vi, los rostros no tenían mejillas… no su asesino no esta matando por los órganos.. Solo .. _Se los esta comiendo_- dijo retomando el camino con Draco Malfoy

Harry abrió sus ojos asqueado, jamás en su vida pensaron en la posibilidad de que el asesino fuera un caníbal, pero ahora tenían una pista mas y mas sospechas del cuervo yohanes, que ante sus ojos estaba sacrificando a un rubio e inocente Dragón, que no sabia con la alimaña que se estaba juntando.

Cerro sus ojos al verle y gimió mas fuerte al contacto con la cuchilla, gimió la quemazón intensa.

-pensaste que no te alcanzaría pequeño Auror- dijo la voz rasposa de aquella sombra mientras clavaba el cuchillo mas fuerte, - Dean Thomas…- saboreo su nombre con mundanidad pero excesivamente lujurioso- el pequeño león- se acerco al hombre que lloraba- shh no llores, ¿No que los leones eran fuertes y aguerridos?-

-perdóname- dijo aquel hombre - no queríamos juro que no queríamos…-

-shh no llores pequeño león- le dijo con suavidad pasando el cuchillo por sus mejillas angulosas y desgarrándolas con habilidad de carnicero, bajando lentamente cortando los músculos lentamente bajo el has del cuchillo.

El joven Auror grito hasta quedarse afónico, mas la acción se repitió en su otra mejilla.

-¿sabes como se pueden comer mejor las mejillas? con Hongos - dijo aquella voz, moviéndose hasta una improvisada pero elegante cocina, tomando ambos pedazos de carne sangrados y lavándolos, luego poniéndoles agua, sal y especias junto a los delicados hongos - sabes a ti no te ira tan mal como a los otros tres, tal no participaste por completo- sonrío - aun así voy a matarte, como Dawlish-

-no por favor- lloro el joven - por favor, iré al ministerio, hablare a la central de Aurores, todo todo se sabrá pero no me mates!- grito y rogó, mas la sombra encapuchada, nego - te lo juro-

-No Dean mi querido Dean no entiendes tu posición, no sufrirás "tanto" pero si morirás- dijo riendo sádicamente, blandiendo su cuchillo y esa noche, fue la primera de una serie de noches que Dean vio el infierno y se supo viviendo en él

-Harry, Harry!- Grito Hermione entrando por la red flu al apartamento de Harry, aquel hace menos de dos meses compartía con Ginny, porque Ginny su flamante esposa ya no estaba a su lado.

-¿Qué Sucede Mione?- dijo desperezándose del cuerpo a su lado, que no era otro que el de Terry Boot, Auror prominente, que estuvo con ellos en el ejercito de Dumbledore junto a Michael Corner.

Mas había tardado Ginebra Potter en largarse que el meter un hombre entre sus pantalones y sus sabanas.

Los cabellos castaños de Terry apenas si se asomaron por las sabanas rojas de seda y regreso a su posición inicial, estaba demasiado cansado para que la estupida amiga de Harry le quitara el sueño.

Hermione hizo una mueca de desagrado al Auror castaño - Harry, apareció Dean- viendo que Harry se levanto contento, negó - no, Harry Apareció Dean pero no vivo, fue el…-

Harry sintió su magia descontrolarse, Dean era uno de sus amigos, de las personas con las que estuvo en Howards - el carnicero maestro- rugió con rabia desde el centro de su pecho.

Ya iban dos Aurores y con ellos se mostró una singular y particular sevicia, sadismo, y en palabras del mismo cuervo, era personal.

-necesito los casos de Dean Thomas y John Dawlish- ordeno Potter al llegar a su despacho- todos y cada uno de ellos desde antes de la guerra- Todos le miraron y asintieron - Los funerales de Dean serán en dos días, nadie debe decir como murió, no es necesario- ordeno, aun no habían sacado a luz que ahora tenían a un ser antropófago que buscaba venganza entre los Aurores, bueno entre todas las personas en general.

Cuando se retiraron del despacho alzo su cabeza mirando las bonitas luces del techo, ahora la lista de sospechosos era inmensa.

En la guerra locos y sedientos de poder, los Aurores y bastante gente "buena" había lastimado a mucha gente, violaciones, torturas, golpes, palizas y muertes, ahora no tenían un sospechoso, tenían demasiados y suspiro.

Y ¿Draco Malfoy?

¿seria que el también sufría las desgracias de la guerra? Claro que si, lo sabia, su mente era un bullicio propio, así que sin mas tomo su chaqueta, dispuesto a irse al mundo Muggle, necesitaba verle y preguntarle, ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a él?

El olor a piel, sexo, sudor y sangre siempre se hacía participe en ese lugar, aspiro de lleno y entro, recorriendo los mismos pasillos que hace poco recorrió.

Vio entre la gente al pelirrojo, su nombre era Aslak, lo recordaba por el nombre tan particular, ese día llevaba unos ajustados pantalones de cuero y el torso vendado, en el cual se veían pequeñas gotas de sangre, tras la venda.

-disculpa - le dijo deteniéndolo, del brazo cuando iba a entrar a una habitación.

-he señor Potter- dijo haciendo una reverencia lenta y suave - usted no debe estar aquí- pronuncio mirando la puerta nervioso - mi amo puede molestarse…-

-Amo?- no entendió nada hasta que vio salir de la dichosa habitación un hombre alto, castaño de unos impenetrables ojos verdes, tan fríos como glaciales , muy diferente a los suyos, sostenía un látigo en la mano y ropa de diseñador.

-Aslak - dijo el hombre con una frialdad impresionante, que hubiera dejado a Severus Snape como un simple aprendiz.

-si amo- susurro, viendo que entraba y le temblaban las rodillas, pero Harry también vio como en aquel pantalón entallado empezaba a crecer su hombría, avergonzado al joven pelirrojo.

El hombre miro de arriba a bajo a Harry y se acerco - lo vuelves a mirar y tus ojos formaran parte de mi colección- dijo siseando en su oído, Harry trago saliva pensando que si le hablaba en parcel, seguro el maldito le respondía.

Luego la puerta se cerro y escucho como sonaban con fuerza unos latigazos y unos grititos ahogados.

Se retiro como si la puerta quemara, pensando la escena, tratando de imaginársela, y se sentía un bastardo pervertido, por pensarlo.

¿Será que aquel hombre ya estaba poseyendo al pelirrojo?

¿Jalando su cabello hasta hacerle doler?

¿Mordiéndole, marcándole la piel con sus dientes por aquella piel blanca que había visto?

¿Apretándole la hombría, evitando que eyaculara?

¿Latigandole no solo la espalda sino las prietas nalgas, para recordarle que era el amo y el pelirrojo solo un objeto de pertenencia?

Movió sus mechones negros y sintió la dureza entre sus pantalones, siguiendo su camino, se sentía agitado de solo pensarlo, de solo pensar que seria si él poseyera al pelirrojo, aunque en un momento la imagen que proyectaba su mente cambio y el cambio lo excito aun mas, debido a que en ella no estaba el hermoso pelirrojo sino su sensual serpiente, exactamente la que venia a buscar allí.

Busco por varias "habitaciones" y se sonrojo como una grana por cada una de ellas y lo que vio en estas, hasta que dio con la que buscaba.

Allí en medio de una cama oscura, llena de plumas negras estaba el cuerpo desnudo de Draco Malfoy, solo vestido con su cabello largo, unos guantes oscuros y unas botas militares, de resto, no tenia puesto nada de nada.

Su piel era un camino de sudor y sangre, pequeñas gotitas de sangre, que manchaban la inmaculada piel, apenas con vello, su hombría esta enhiesta y sus testículos descansaban suavemente entre sus piernas con aquel vello pubico rubio platinado.

Esta grande, excitado, deseoso, tus ojos tienen expresión, los ojos mercurio liquido parecen casi trasparente, por fin una maldita expresión.

Una sombra llega desde atrás - nuestro querido Potter- dijo suavemente el cuervo, sus ojos azules brillaban maléficamente - ¿le gusta lo que ve?- dijo bajando su mano hasta el pantalón y de allí a su hombría - esta duro, jefe Potter… muy duro, ¿esta duro por él? ¿Por Draco?- pregunto mordiendo su espalda, ya que era mas bajito que el de ojos verdes.

Harry paso saliva, viendo aquel cuerpo, gimiendo y contoneándose frente a él y sabiendo que el cuerpo excitante del pajarraco estaba detrás suyo, eso también le excitaba.

Sintió un suave empujón y llego a dos pasos torpes cerca a la cama - no te vallas a caer- susurro Antul, quitándole lentamente la chaqueta y allí noto las largas uñas del cuervo, se removió un poco, evitando que le quitara la chaqueta - vamos se buen niño y te dejare jugar con Draco bajo mis términos, claro esta- le dijo lamiéndole por encima de la chaqueta, retirándosela.

_¿__Jugar con Draco?_

El juego le parecía sádico y mortal, pero se lamió los labios, no podría desaprovechar esa única oportunidad, aunque detrás suyo estuviese el principal sospechoso de ser un asesino serial.

El cuervo le quito la ropa sensualmente, lentamente, mordiendo con sus insipientes colmillos la piel morena… moviendo las plumas elegantemente, dejándole en desnudo, tan desnudo como Draco y tal vez más.

Sintió como su cuerpo era lamido por el pajarraco y sintió excitarse cuando las pequeñas y pálidas manos de ese ser le empezaron a masturbar- no aun no te vas correr… te vas a correr cuando y lo ordene y donde yo lo ordene, dentro de esta habitación soy el amo y señor- le dijo atando el pene duro de salvador del mundo mágico , con una tira de cuero delgada - estas muy bien equipado jefe Potter… me gusta tu pene, es grande, grueso y largo, babeante… y es de deseo, tu mayor deseo- dijo suavemente - Draco.. El siempre fue tu deseo oculto, y ahora lo es mas… ahora le llevas en la piel como un veneno, como el veneno de una serpiente, ahora le anhelas más así no lo conozcas, no, no le amas, pero le deseas, le necesitas como se necesita e aire para respirar- le soltó - Draco levántate- le ordeno al rubio que parecía victima de un imperio cuando se levanto y se paro en la mitad de la habitación.

Antul se sentó en un cómodo sillón mirando a Harry que no sabia que hacer- vamos… - sonrió sacando de su cintura su látigo que fungía de cinturón lamiendo de forma obscena el mango- dale lo que desea,… dolor… dale tu la liberación jefe Potter.. Se tu quien le castigue el cuerpo y libere su alma-

Realmente no supo Harry cual fue el momento en que aquella voz siseante, suave y hasta melodiosa se convirtió en un mandato, tomo el látigo de las manos ajenas, no sin antes robarle un beso a aquel ser de ojos azules, un beso que involucro, lengua y dientes.

Se acerco a Draco, lamiéndose los labios… alzo e brazo y blandiendo el látigo golpe a Draco, su rubio se contorsiono con fuerza contra el látigo gimiendo de dolor pero también de placer.

Una fuerte excitación atravesó el cuerpo de Potter, de sentir el poder de lastimarle, y al mismo tiempo de excitarle, de dañarle pero de hacerle sentir, otro latigazo cayo en el cuerpo mas delicado y otro mas.

Empezó a ver la piel enrojecida y la sangre cayendo, hasta que el cuervo le detuvo suavemente - ya basta esta en el subspace- le dijo acomodándose en aquel sillón, dado que desde sus ropas hasta sus cabellos eran negros solo se veían sus ojos y rostro - el subpace es un espacio donde entra el sumiso, es un estado mental, en este momento Draco no esta, solo esta retraído de sus emociones y sentimientos, lo que le diste.. El placer del dolor… lo que el más busca- miro a Potter - poséelo- le ordeno acomodándose - quiero ver como le muestras tu poderío a Draco, quiero que entres en el sin quitarte la tira de cuero… hazle doler y desear, sangrar y llorar-

Harry no espero mas y se acerco al cuerpo del rubio, jalando su cabello hasta besarle con algo de posesividad, mordiendo los labios pálidos que le supieron a sangre.

Toco el cuerpo lastimado, ganándose gemidos entregados de dolor y placer, de sexo, de sumisión y la sensación de sentirse poderoso le lleno las fosas nasales, y le hincho el pecho de orgullo, toco las caderas indecentemente - esto buscas aquí ¿verdad Malfoy?, alguien que te muestre que es un hombre… pues yo te lo enseñare, te montare tan fuerte que sangraras, sentirás mi pene en tus entrañas-

Draco trato de focalizarlo inútilmente - Potter- susurro ido.

-Amo dime amo- le ordeno, recordando como llamaba el chico pelirrojo a el hombre de ojos fríos y verdes - soy tu Amo Malfoy- le dijo besándole el cuello y mordiéndoselo con brutalidad, tanto que había sacado gotas de sangre.

-Po… Amo.. Amo- gimió de dolor al sentir la mordida… claro los colmillos de Antul hacían que la penetración fuese mas suave, debido a su vampirismo, los de Harry eran normales por ende causaban mas dolor.

-eso es amo, tu amo- le dijo empujándolo mas bien arrastrándolo del cabello hasta la cama, cayendo ambos en la mullida cama, el moreno de ojos verdes empezó a lamer la espalda donde estaban los latigazos y a mover sus manos por las deliciosas nalgas, apretándolas con fuerza, dejando la marca de sus dedos en estas, abrió un poco esos turgentes montículos con sus dedos para luego… tomar el látigo y penetro de golpe a rubio.

Este abrió sus ojos mercurio y el grito se escucho en toda la mansión Yohanes, claro opacado por otros gritos dentro del establecimiento, ese grito le satisfació a Harry moviendo el mango del látigo con suavidad, la que no había tenido cuando se lo introdujo empezó a moverlo, viendo como la sangre lubricaba el mango y las bellas caderas se movían al compás del látigo.

Aunque su rostro se crispara de dolor, se movía deliciosamente contra el, buscando mas, y mas le dio, mas le besaba mas le mordía… hasta que no pudo mas, odiaba al maldito látigo que el mismo había introducido en el ano ajeno, así que lo saco con fuerza y puso a Draco su espalda contra aquellas mullidas plumas de la cama, le beso como si no hubiese mañana y le tomo la mano, entrelazando los dedos y luego penetrándole con fuerza.

-ahh!- gimió Draco sin dejar de mirarlo.

-grgrgr- gruño como un animal en celo Harry haciendo su parte, aunque sin pestañear, solo admirándole, en esa danza mortal.

Las caderas de juntos tomaron fuerza, las piernas del rubio se alzaban e manera indiscreta por la cadera de Harry, abriéndose y ofreciéndose de manera descarada y sensual, por su parte Harry, se introducía con fuerza, queriendo sentir la fuerza con la que vibraba el ano, estrechándolo mas dentro de si.

Gimieron roncamente buscándose, mordiéndose, bueno mas Harry a Draco que se dejaba hacer de forma sumisa, de forma entregada, mordiendo pasito y lamiéndose los labios.

Las pieles húmedas, el sonido hueco de su cuerpo entrando en el ajeno.

Los besos causaban sonidos, las manos, los líquidos segregados de ambos, los gemidos se convirtieron en gritos, los movimientos se hicieron mas acelerados… estaban cerca el uno del otro, muy cercanos al orgasmo, se besaron sin dejar de mirarse, sin parpadear.. Se fundieron en un grito ahogado de su mismo sexo y todo exploto para ambos.

El orgasmo los arrazo, mas aun al borde de la inconciencia, ninguno cerro los ojos, verde contra gris, esmeralda contra plata, amo y esclavo, dominante y sumiso, griffyndor y Slytherin, mestizo y sangre pura….

Ahora eran solo dos cuerpos entregados, besándose despacio luego el pináculo de su orgasmo, los labios de Harry le veneraban con suavidad besando el rostro ahora sonrojado por el ejercicio extra y Draco dejándose mimar.

Antul se levanto dejando a ambos cuerpos en su cama, estaba duro pero bien valía la pena el espectáculo, que sabia nadie mas había tenido el placer de tener

Abrió los ojos plata lentamente, se sabia abrazado por unos fuertes brazos, parpadeo un poco, él y Antul eran casi iguales en contextura así que no era, se movió un poco y enfoco.. Era Harry Potter.

sonrió quedo y toco con suavidad el rostro del héroe - Harry- su voz sonaba despaciosa y tierna, como si ese allí no fuera Draco, le beso con suavidad, admirando su piel morena en contraste con la suya, sus cicatrices de guerra., con sus dedos suaves las toco una por una.

Con la suavidad con la que fue tocado Harry abrió los ojos y sonrío al ver quien estaba entre sus brazos, beso sus labios con delicadeza y beso el hombro donde habían marcas - Draco-

Este soltó una risita calma… como si hubiesen tenido una entrega romántica y no la entrega de un par de animales como lo fue en realidad, Harry se extasío por la suave sonrisa, por el cabello alborotado rubio, por la piel sin duchar, le beso de nuevo y supo que su vida había sido una maldita farsa.

Supo que allí era donde debía estar, no en los brazos de Ginny que fue su mujer por conveniencias, que gracias a Merlín jamás tuvieron hijos; ni tampoco en los brazos de sus amantes varones.

No, allí en los brazos de Draco era donde debería estar, arrullándolo y curando las heridas que infringió- ¿Por qué?- no pudo evitarlo, necesitaba saber porque el dolor.

Draco le miro tratando de comprender y luego le susurro - a veces las pesadillas no tiene mascara y tunica de Mortifago, Harry, a veces también vienen en uniforme de Auror- susurro para apretujarse contra el pecho de el jefe de Aurores y no decir una palabra mas y dejar mas preguntas que respuesta en la cabeza de Harry.

-Harry es el colmo!- dijo enojado Terry mirándole - ahora te largas todo el día y no regresas ni siquiera en las noches-

Harry tiro su uniforme de Auror mirando a Terry con fastidio - Terry te recuerdo, no eres mi esposa, mi esposa fue Ginebra Weasley y ella ni siquiera jodía tanto como vos, ¿sabes que?- se toco el punte de la nariz - esto no funcionara, es mejor que te vallas-

El castaño le miro - Harry no, mira no me hagas esto te quiero lo sabes, desde hace mucho- le dijo tocando su rostro y besándole con fuerza - se que te gusto, vamos esto no tiene porque acabar ahora.- le beso de nuevo buscando la hombría dura en el cuerpo del Auror - Ven voy a mamártela- le sonrío tirando al sillón a Harry y bajando la bragueta de su pantalón

-basta Terry no quiero- le empujo con demasiada fuerza, haciéndolo caer al suelo- no quiero una mamada, no quiero que metértela, no estoy de humor-

El castaño le miro sorprendido - ¿así que ahora no quieres? ¿con quien jodes Harry? ¿a que puta te estas montando?- estaba ofuscado enojado, espero tanto para que Harry se divorciara de esa maldita pelirroja y ¿ahora porque le perdía? ¿De que sirvió años de amarle, para que ahora le desechara?

Pero jamás nunca espero que la mano de Harry tomara su cuello con facilidad y le alzara algunos centímetros del suelo - a diferencia tuya, él si es decente- gruño, Harry había perdido el control, sus ojos no parecían verdes sino vetas de color azul, el solo hecho que Boot tratara a su dragón de esa forma le hacía hervir la sangre, le hacía gritar desde el fondo de su garganta -él es intocable, menos para aparecer en tu sucia boca-

-Ha.. Harry…. Me … me asfixias…- dijo tratando de defenderse de la fuera inhumana del salvador, como pudo el castaño de ojos almendrados, alzo su pierna derecha y golpeo en el vientre a Harry, que parpadeo un par de minutos.

-¿Terry?- le pregunto sin pensar o saber que su magia descontrolada casi hace que lo mate.- ¿Terry?

-¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!- le grito cuando su voz regreso - casi me matas!- dijo temblando asustado y es que el castaño no vio a Harry el héroe, sino a la persona que mato a Voldemort y en verdad daba miedo.

-Yo.. Yo no.. No me di cuenta… - Harry dio dos pasos atrás y salio de su apartamento, casi casi había matado a Terry, pero no se acordó de nada, solo escuchar esa sucia palabra en contra de Draco y luego…. Nada.. hasta que sintió la patada en su cuerpo - demonios- dijo temblando, pidiendo un traslador para el mundo Muggle, necesitaba ver a Ron.

Sexto… séptimo… octavo….

No sabia cuantos tragos llevaba - Harry basta- le ordeno el pelirrojo al verle de esa forma- Basta-

-No entiendes Ron! Lo ataque y no supe cuando ni como!- pego un grito - y si ¿eso me pasa siempre?- pregunto a Ron con algo de miedo.- ¿desde cuando?

El pelirrojo cayo sentado, tentando las miles de posibilidades y una de ellas era la mas angustiosa - puedes ser el carnicero maestro sin darte cuenta - susurro viendo como Harry caía de nuevo sentado abnegado en un mar de lagrimas.

Se levanto y lo abrazo con fuerza - lo solucionaremos Harry, de verdad lo haremos- mientras sentía como su camisa se mojaba de las lagrimas de su amigo.

-MALDITO BASTARDO!- grito el hombre que estaba atado - cuando salga de aquí veras que es el infierno prospecto de…- el cuchillo se movió sobre su cuello.

-Alastor, Alastor Sucio y despreciable Alastor..- dijo la persona encapuchada - así te quería ver- se quito la capa y dejo ver su rostro.

-Tu?- le vio abriendo viendo el ojo mágico iris azul y el normal se abrieron con fuerza.

-si yo- se sentó magistralmente - y yo seré lo ultimo que veas con vida, pero tu carne debe ser asquerosa y vieja, Dawlish tenia una carne mas bien deliciosa y ni que decir del Joven Dean- le sonrío malvadamente - tu sufrirás mas que los demás….- se acerco al atado - cortare cada coyuntura y hueso pero estarás vivo Moody- le juro con los ojos brillando en venganza- sufrirás mi querido Alastor- le toco el rostro al viejo Auror y este solo le escupió -pagaras….- susurro con una voz maléfica - todos pagaran-

-eres un..- antes de que dijera algo le golpeo con fuerza, dejándole con la cabeza colgada, agarro uno de sus cuchillos y retiro la lengua.

-ahora no me fastidiara tu asquerosa voz- dijo con la lengua en la mano, cauterizando la herida y tomando puntos.- ahora Alastor…- sonrío yendo a la cocina, colocándole en una cacerola con 1 cucharada de manteca y 1 cucharada de mantequilla y la doró por todos lados.

le agregó agua suficiente, 1 cucharadita de salsa inglesa, 1 cucharada e caramelo (azúcar quemada), 1 cerveza, sal, 3 cebollas, 1 hoja de laurel, 5 dientes de ajo molidos y 4 ajís dulces molidos y una copa de vino tinto, mientras el se tomaba otra.

Vio al viejo Auror con sangre en la boca y sonrío, tarareando una canción en alemán.

"_Denn du bist, was du isst_

_Und ihr wisst, was es ist..._

_Es ist mein Teil - nein_

_Mein Teil - nein_

_Da das ist mein Teil! - nein_

_Mein Teil - nein_

_Die stumpfe Klinge - gut und recht_

_Ich blute stark und mir ist schlecht_

_Muss ich auch mit der Ohnmacht kämpfen_

_Ich esse weiter unter Krämpfen"_

Cuando estuvo lista el olor de la comida llenaba los poros de ambos, sonrío tajando la lengua y sirviéndola en su salsa- a tu salud- dijo comiendo un pedazo suavemente con vino- ah pero no hay que ser tan mal anfitrión- se acerco a Moody y para asco de este y obvia repulsión comenzó darle a comer de su propia lengua.

Cosa que se iría repitiendo en la semana con las demás partes de su cuerpo.

El olor a descomposición era horrible, Harry bajo por el trecho correspondiente, con Hermione y Ron, llegando a la escena del crimen, un desolado paraje cerca de las cloacas de Londres

La castaña se giro alejándose de aquel lugar un poco, olía a diablos y la escena era repúgnate, mas de un Auror, y policía había vomitado.

Ron se acerco despacio y alzo la bolsa negra que cubría el cuerpo - es Alastor Moody- viendo que su parte intacta era su rostro, exceptuando claro las mejillas - con Alastor se ensaño. Solo esta el torso- Ron lo examino -no hay extremidades, intestinos, riñones ni corazón… y su estomago esta muy hinchado- dijo tactándolo - la lengua fue extirpada pero cauterizada, creo que fue lo primer que le quitaron- le dieron vuelta a lo que quedaba de Alastor y vieron su espalda, donde se veían sus costillas y escrito a cuchillo.

"_tres y solo queda uno"_

Ronald estaba haciendo el reporte de Criminalística, suspiro comiéndose un pedacito de carne ahumada.

_Nombre: Alastor Moody._

_Edad: 55 años._

_Trabajo: Auror_

_Familiares: ningún pariente en vida._

_Causa de la muerte: Asesinato._

_Recursos. La victima, fue encontrada desollada, y descuartizada, solo se encontró el torso y la cabeza intactos, intestinos, corazón y riñones fueron extirpados, al igual que la lengua._

_Se encontraron restos de si mismo en el estomago._

_Seguramente, fue obligado a comerse así mismo por el carnicero Maestro._

_Tiene la marca en el hombro derecho de el carnicero maestro._

Ron suspiro, y guardo su comida, lo que mas le intrigaba es ese escrito.

"tres y queda uno"

Entonces de todas las victimas habían tres especiales para el asesino. Con Harry y Hermione, habían llegado a la conclusión, las ultimas tres victimas eran Aurores, habían participado en la guerra y habían estado juntos.

John Dawlish

Dean Thomas

Alastor Moody

Claro por el ultimo no sentía ni un poco de pena ni de pesar, por muy gry que fuera su corazón, algo en el se sintió vengado.

Ese bastardo había asesinado a su Blaise.

Por eso no le daba pena su triste y desgarrador final, al fin el carnicero maestro había hecho algo bien, sonrió sirviendo una copa de vino tinto.

Solo le gustaría saber quien era la ultima victima.

Olio el vino y miro la chimenea - a tu salud Alastor- empino suavemente la copa, sintiendo el sabor dulzón del vino

Camina rápidamente, el cabello opaco y sin signos de haber dormido, entro a la unidad de Aurores.

Todos le saludaban, mas a él no le importaba, solo necesitaba protección, hasta que llego a la secretaria - Bill, cuantos días sin verte… ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto Rina, una de las secretaria del departamento de Aurores.

-¿Esta Harry?- pregunto William Weasley nervioso.

-he si esta ya te lo llamo- dijo alzando el comunicador pero Bill siguió a la oficina - Bill Bill! Espera!-

Mas el pelirrojo no presto atención y entro, viendo a Harry metido en un nido de papeles y cartas junto a Hermione e incluso su hermano Ron.

-¿Bill?- pregunto Harry viéndole, pero este cayo al suelo

-Harry ayúdame por favor…. Yo soy el siguiente- dijo mirándoles, Ron abrió sus ojos, Harry le miro extrañado pero la mas rápida del trío dorado entendió.

"tres y falta Uno"

_El que faltaba era Bill._

_Sucedi__ó hace ocho años, en plena guerra, tu Harry, junto Hermione y Ron erais unos crios, unos que debían salvar el mundo mágico._

_Pero realmente no debían saber de la crueldad de la vida y de una guerra. _

_Mientras ustedes mataban Horocruxes, yo fui seleccionado por Dumbledore, con John Dawlish, Dean Thomas que era igual de joven que ustedes y Alastor Moody, para encontrar los mortifagos que huían, obviamente Alastor tenia una enferma obsesión con los Malfoy._

_Llegamos a las tierras frías del sur de Irlanda, persiguiendo a la familia Malfoy._

_Era aun invierno que calaba los huesos, cortaba respiraciones y helaba la sangre, aunque estábamos en el condado de Wicklow, jamás habíamos visto una nevada así, yo no la había visto ni siquiera en Rumania junto a Charlie._

_Caminamos tres días con sus noches, en la nieve, persiguiendo fantasmas, que no existían, hasta que divisamos una cabañita pequeña, cual no será nuestra sorpresa que hallamos a Draco Malfoy recogiendo un poco de leña, si hubiéramos sido mas observadores, habríamos visto que estaba delgado y que casi no había leña._

_Nuestro júbilo fue completo._

_Las órdenes de Dumbledore serian acatadas, yo estaba tan contento, que olvide el hambre y el frío que nos atenazaba y estaba encima de nuestras cabezas como un mal presagio que debimos escuchar._

_Entramos con las varitas en alto, a la cabaña._

_Allí no estaba una reunión de mortifagos como pensábamos._

_No, estaba Narcisa Malfoy enferma cerca al fuego, y su hijo le cuidaba, dándole un caldo más de agua que de otra cosa._

_Alastor dio un crucio sin avisar a Malfoy hijo, lanzándolo al suelo, escuche los gritos ahogados de la rubia que estaba siendo apresada por Dawlish._

_Dean tenia tanto miedo que no se movia, veia como Malfoy hijo recibía los crucios una y otra vez, Alastor estaba fuera de si, no estuvo contento hasta que no lo desmayo del dolor._

_Dos horas después Narcisa de Malfoy estaba tratando de limpiar a su hijo, pero se le veía enferma, flemática, tosía cada dos por tres, las manos le temblaban con fuerza y estaban delgados casí esqueleticos._

_Dean se acerco, pero ella temblaba de miedo, no se dejo ayudar, solo decia entre sollosos que se fueran, que ellos no tenian la marca, que huian del que no debia ser nombrado, que Lucius estaba en azkaban pero el pagaba sus propios demonios, que su hijo y ella no tenía nada que ver con la guerra, que su hijo era solo un niño de dieciséis años._

_Alastor se levanto de la silla enojado y le lanzo un crucio a ambos cuerpos, haciendo que dos de los dedos de la fracturan a la rubia, mas ella no lloro mas solo se aferro al cuerpo desmayado de Malfoy._

_Los días se empezaron a hacer eternos, las nevadas crueles, solo había nieve, Dean salía a recolectar nieve para hervirla y hacer agua, mas no había comida, las pocas frutas y verduras ya se habían acabado, era comida para dos personas que duraba ocho días, estando nosotros allí no duro ni tres._

_Salimos varias veces a buscar comida, pero no había nada, solo desolación y frío._

_Narcisa Malfoy tosía tano que no dejaba dormir, Malfoy hijo rogaba por agua que siempre le fue negada._

_Alastor era implacable, la rabia y la frustración hacía que la pagasen los rubios, les lanzaba crucios y maldiciones, imperios muchas veces, para que se humillaran lamiendo el suelo._

_Dawlish les había colocado gruesas sogas en el cuello y las manos, no podían orinar ni defecar en otra parte que no fuese el oscuro rincón donde los habíamos puesto._

_Dean ni yo hicimos nada, incluso yo…_

…_._

…_._

…_._

_Estaba frustrado, deben entenderme, estaba allí en la mitad de la nada, con dos malditos mortifagos que no hacían nada, mas que pedir y llorar, no había comida ni agua, el frío nos quemaba el rostro y no había leña._

_Agarre el cabello de Malfoy la quinta noche, y lo arrebate de las manos de su madre, la mano derecha de la mujer estaba agangrenada._

_Yo.. Yo le jale a una de las habitaciones desocupadas, le sentí tratar de defenderse, pero siempre ha sido pequeño y débil, más sin cinco días sin comer y solo bebiendo agua._

_Le bese con fuerza, con rabia, por él estaba yo allí perdido, además, esa belleza endemoniada me llamaba, me tentaba…. Le tire al suelo y seguro que le quebré una costilla. _

_Le patee en el suelo y luego.. _

_Le baje la ropa, aquellos pantalones, demostrando un par de carnes vírgenes, si porque era virgen, cuado yo, le mordí con fuerza y le golpee la espalda, luego solo saque mi miembro y le penetre, estaba tan estrecho que sentí el desgarro aun así no pare, no me detuve… lo empecé a mover como se mueven las muñecas de trapo.. Y llego un momento que no gimió mas, se había desmayado del dolor, el hambre, de todo._

_Yo, seguí penetrándole hasta que me corrí en su cuerpo, hasta que manche sus entrañas con mi semen y le deje allí, tirado, ultrajado._

_No fui el único, también entro Dawlish a esa habitación varias veces y yo también regrese._

_Alastor le dijo a Dean que era hora de volverse un hombre._

_Empujo a Dean a la habitación donde teníamos a Malfoy, el pobre chico era una maraña de suciedad y semen, Dawlish tenia la costumbre de hacer que el muchacho se la mamara._

_Así que obligaron entre los dos, Moody y Dawlish, a que se la chupara a Dean.. Hasta dejarle duro y luego lo pusieron en cuatro._

"_te gusta perra"_

"_esto le hacías a Voldemort, poner tu culo, pequeña perra"_

"_ahora serás la perra de la Aurores"_

_Dean se movió solo a la desgarrada entrada del chico rubio y, lo penetro, Malfoy ya no tenia voz, vi sus ojos estaban perdidos, los ojos estaban opacos, no lloraba, no pedía clemencia, solo perdidos en la nada, tan muerto que retrocedí varios pasos, pero jamás interveni para detener esa aberración._

_Veía a Dean jalándolo contra si, y luego como el se corría dentro… mordiéndole los brazos._

_Yo, sentía pena le mande un par de hechizos de limpieza y le trate de curar… pero sus ojos, jamás los olvidare, sin emoción y sin vida._

_Como si su alma se hubiese perdido allí en esa habitación y yo era uno de los culpables._

_Pasaron tres días._

_Ya no había nada de comida, Alastor nos miraba y negaba, la ayuda tardaría cerca de ocho días en llegar, no solo morirían los Malfoy sino también nosotros._

_-Debemos hacerlo- dijo Alastor - es nuestra vida, no resistiremos mas-_

_Dawlish le miro y asintió, se levanto, jalo a Malfoy hijo pero Narcisa había escuchado nuestra conversación - Yo tengo pulmonía- nos dijo y nosotros aceptamos eso como un ofrecimiento, solo pidió algunos momentos con su hijo._

_Les espíe, no pude evitarlo._

_Le dijo que lo amaba, que debía ser fuerte y vivir, que debía ir con una familia lejana al sur de Rumania, a las Valaquias, cuando todo terminara, estarían juntos._

_Yo llore, pero no me arrepentí, era cuestión de supervivencia._

_Beso sus cabellos, sus mejillas y sus labios, y se levanto con debilidad tosiendo, Malfoy la miraba con emoción en sus ojos y largaba lagrimas con fuerza, tal vez la ultima emoción que le vería, mas la rubia alzo su cabeza con presteza, y salió con Alastor y con Dawlish y yo, Dean se encargaría de cuidar al chico rubio._

_Salimos con la rubia, que esperaba un avada, pero, eso no paso, Alastor dijo que revisarían las varitas, así que puso la cabeza de ella contra un tronco de madera y saco un hacha, la levanto y con fuerza la decapito, la cabeza rodó varios metros y yo la tome para dejarla a un lado cubriéndola, luego la desnudamos y lavamos, Alastor la abrió y saco, los riñones, el corazón, también quitamos uno de sus brazos, algunas falanges de las manos y los pusimos a hervir en un caldo, el resto de la carne la conservamos en un hechizo de frío._

_Los restos los enterramos y Alastor le puso una marca, por si alguien descubría e cuerpo no nos podían culpar._

_Un circulo grande con un cuchillo en medio._

_Cuando estuvo cocido todo, Dean le dio caldo a Malfoy que se lo escupió en la cara, sabiendo de que era hecho ese estofado._

_Era una cuestión de vida o muerte y ella, ella acepto, ella acepto ser comida por nosotros, teníamos hambre, sed, la guerra, la guerra nos estaba matando._

_Dumbledore, llego dos días después…_

_Dawlish gritaba con fuerza, Malfoy hijo seguía vivo y si hablaba nos condenarían al beso, así que Alastor alzo la varita, Dean, John y yo, los cuatro pronunciamos un obliviate._

_Cayeron e impactaron en el con tanta fuerza que se desmayo, cuando llego Dumbledore finalmente, habíamos _ca_pturado aun mortifagos y nadie mas sabia nada._

_Le entregue el cuerpo a Fred y George, y no supe mas, solo vi en la lejanía, a alguien vestido de negro y sus ojos azules brillando, pero no, yo quería olvidar._

_Total tu ganaste pocos meses después, y todo regreso a su curso, Malfoy no recordaba y yo, solo quería creer que era una pesadilla y que jamás había sucedió._

Ron miraba a su hermano, ¿él había…?, se levanto para no maldecirlo, mientras Bill solo, lloraba, temblando como una hoja.

Harry tenia los ojos vetados con enojo, con rabia, ¿como había pasado esa mierda bajo sus ojos?, los vidrios estallaron y solo allí pudo darse cuenta de cuan reales eran las palabras de Draco.

"_a veces las pesadillas no tiene mascara y tunica de Mortifago, Harry, a veces también vienen en uniforme de Auror"_

Hermione miro a Bill con una mezcla de asco, humillación, decepción por alguien que consideraba de su familia y le fallo - William Weasley esta arrestado por Violación, tortura, crímenes de guerra, asesinato, cómplice de asesinato y antropofagia, será encerrado en las dependencias de los Aurores hasta su juicio y encarcelamiento en azkaban-

Bill lloro pero asintió - en Azkaban estaré seguro, Mione, él no me hará daño-

Harry le miro, acercándose enojado, con el aura enrarecida - solo espero que el carnicero maestro te alcance Bill- rechino sus dientes y Bill pudo ver un brillo azul eléctrico en esos ojos siempre verdes de Harry y dio un paso hacia atrás.- es lo que mereces y si el no lo hace, juro que seré yo quien te visitara y no será mejor que la vista que él pudo darte-

_**CRIMENES DE GUERRA**_

_Esta mañana fue apresado el Auror y héroe de guerra William Weasley._

_El mismo se entrego a la central de Aurores, confesado crímenes de guerra que se produjeron durante la ultima guerra con el que no debe ser nombrado._

_Si bien nuestro prestigioso periódico no sabe aun cuales fueron los crímenes que el ex Auror confeso, si que esta íntimamente relacionado con el asesino serial el __**carnicero maestro**__. _

_Esperemos que con este ultimo giro por fin se esclarezcan todas las muertes que ocurrieron._

_Lavander Brown_

Hermione miraba a Ron y suspiraba - sabes que no es fácil recuperar la memoria luego de un Obliviate-

- si lo se, Mione, pero Bill lo dijo, lo que sucedió en esa cabaña, solo ellos lo sabían.. Entonces ¿como hay un vengador, que esta acabando con todos de la misma manera a como murió la madre del hurón?- dijo cansado- además todo concuerda, hasta la marca de Narcisa, de pronto Malfoy la duplico-

La castaña le miro - ¿tratas de convencerte por Malfoy, por Bill o por Harry? Yo también lo note, el cambio de color de ojos de Harry, a ese extraño azul eléctrico que cual nos hablo Bill, puede ser que inconcientemente Harry este buscando hacer justicia, cuando a los magos le cambian el color de los ojos, sabes que es porque muestran su poder y este descontrola, puede que…-

El pelirrojo se levanto tomando un poco de whiskey puro -claro que lo note, es obvio que Malfoy no podría, no tiene ni la fuerza física, ni los recuerdos para hacerlo y aun recuerdo lo que dijo Yohanes, que los masoquistas no les gusta infringir dolor , el problema es que nuestro único sospechoso seria Harry- suspiro - él y Yohanes-

-venganza, es lo que dice entre líneas, sea cual sea la línea, Harry y Yohanes, se están vengando de lo que le hicieron Malfoy y a su madre- apretó sus manos - aun no se como pudieron ¿Cómo pudieron hacer tanto daño? ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta?-

Ron negó - Alastor, si Merlín me perdona, se lo merecía- dijo mirando los papeles.

-No digas es nadie merece morir así- le reto la castaña y los ojos de ron se volvieron mas zafiros aun..

-el asesino a mi pareja, no me pidas piedad- dijo tomando el saco del perchero y largándose de allí.

Hermione suspiro y anoto otro nombre en la lista de sospechosos "Ronald Weasley"

Se escucharon unas fuertes explosiones en toda la prisión, los muros de piedra se movían al compás fuerte de estas.

Los prisioneros gritaba con fuerza, unos mas dementes que otros, golpeando sus cabezas y cuerpos contra los muros y los barrotes,.

La sangre salía de sus cuerpos, de sus cabezas, se quebraban las manos y los dedos, rompiéndolos con el contacto fuerte de la piedra.

Una sombra acecho las celdas viendo cada uno de sus prisioneros, se detuvo en una y abrió la puerta, que hizo un horrible sonido al abrirla, claro que era acallada por las explosiones, hechizos y maldiciones que explotaban a las afueras de Azkaban.

Los cabellos sucios, enmarañados, que alguna vez fueron rubios platinos, los ojos idos y una sonrisa estupida en la cara, consecuencia de los dementores, la sombra la acaricio el rostro dejado, lastimado y sucio.

-Tu- dijo el hombre mirándole con los ojos azul plata perdidos - ¿viniste a matarme?-

-No…. Ni a liberarte, es tu castigo- susurro la voz rasposa, besando dulcemente los labios - morirás aquí, por los crímenes que cometiste contra otras personas, Azkaban es tu futuro Lucius- se levanto dejando al despojo de ser viviente, pero la mano ya esquelética de este le detuvo.

-mátame….- le rogó - un acto de misericordia… mátame, yo destruí a mi familia, a mi hijo y mi esposa, abandone al ser que más amaba, a Severus, a mi Severus, déjame descansar con él, déjame ir con él, aquí dañan mi cuerpo pero no me matan, mátame tu, déjame ir con él, decirle que le amo, que me perdone por haberle abandonado,- el despojo que ahora era Lucius Malfoy sollozo, apretando su rostro entre las sucias manos… sintió que le abrazaban y luego algo penetro en su cuerpo, no bajo la vista sabia que le habían enterrado una daga - Gra… gracias….-

La sombra le sostuvo, todo el tiempo, mientras el cuerpo del patriarca Malfoy iba desfalleciendo en sus brazos - pídele perdón también de mi parte- susurro la sombra besándole los labios a cadáver frío.

Le dejo acostado en una litera barata, movió su mano dentro de la capa y le lanzo un par de hechizos de limpieza, también un hechizo para trasfigurar las ropas roídas de prisionero por las habituales del rubio mago.

-_FiendFire_- susurro la sombra y la celda ardió en llamas, quemando de paso el cuerpo de Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.

Se veían las llamas atenazar todo, pero la sombra iba por alguien más, sonrío, al escuchar más hechizos, suponía que los aurores se estaban haciendo presentes, para evitar la fuga de Azkaban, pero el tenia bastantes has bajo su manga.

Camino a paso regio, y su sonrisa demente se ensancho mas cuando le encontró - Joven Weasley-

En el fondo de la celda se hallaba un asustado pelirrojo, apretando sus ropas con fuerzas, pero supo que no podía hacer nada, era su castigo, así que solo le dio la mano temblorosamente y desapareció de allí en un mar tormentoso de hechizos, hacia una muerte fija y nada banal.

_William Weasley desapareci__ó de allí con el carnicero Maestro, para ser devorado como lo fue la difunta Narcisa Malfoy._

Entro despacio a ese despacho y sujeto sus suaves caderas contra si - ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la voz neutra de siempre, Harry odiaba eso, que Draco solo mostrara algo de vida en la cama y cuando le estaba lastimando.

Él sabia por lo que había pasado su rubio y hacerle recordar no estaba entre sus prioridades, era odioso, pero le prefería así, no pensar que estaba quebrado por dentro culpa de la orden y la guerra, si, era mejor así, que no mostrara cariño por anda y por nadie, que pensar que recordaría esas odiosas figuras inconexas de su mente.

Había alguien vengándolo y eso, extrañamente le daba paz a jefe de aurores, suspiro - Hoy en la madrugada atacaron azkaban, se llevaron a Bill y …- le tomo la fina cara- asesinaron a tu padre-

Draco movió sus ojos mercurio un poco - fue lo mejor Harry- se soltó un poco tomando un poco su postura - vivir en azkaban el resto de su vida es poco decoroso, al menos quien le halla asesinado le hizo un favor-

-¿Por qué siempre hablas así? ¿sin emociones, dragón?-

-Lo dices por como me comporte por la muerte de mi madre ¿verdad?- le miro seriamente acusándolo un poco, acomodando sus cabellos largos en la cinta negra - no hay problema con ser como soy, realmente es extraño pero siento que no siento nada por ellos, por mi padre o mi madre, como si no recordara mucho de ellos, solo vagas imágenes de una niñez que para mi ya no existe, además- le miro - mi padre estará mejor muerto, no solo dejara de sufrir sino se reunirá con el amor de su vida-

-tu madre- le afirmo.

-No, mi padrino- dijo regresando a sus papeles, dejando frío a Harry por la confesión, pero le distrajo con un beso suave, raro en los ataques masoquistas del rubio - y el pelirrojo ya aparecerá-

Harry suspiro de nuevo sin soltarle - si, como aparecen todos, Draco, muertos y comidos, no es justo que esto pase, aun con todo lo que halla hecho Bill para merecerlo-

Draco tomo el rostro del héroe entre sus manos - nunca me dijiste que hizo el pelirrojo ¿Qué hizo?- le pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

Harry cerro los ojos, la voz de Bill resonaba como un trombón en su cabeza.

_Le baje la ropa, aquellos pantalones, demostrando un par de carnes v__írgenes, si porque era virgen, cuado yo, le mordí con fuerza y le golpee la espalda, luego solo saque mi miembro y le penetre, estaba tan estrecho que sentí el desgarro aun así no pare, no me detuve… lo empecé a mover como se mueven las muñecas de trapo.. Y llego un momento que no gimió mas, se había desmayado del dolor, el hambre, de todo._

Hasta que sintió, como le besaban suavemente - esta bien, no vuelvo a preguntar, pero no te enojes- cuando el pelinegro observo, casi toda la cristalería estaba destruida, realmente al único que no había dañado era a Draco.

Su magia de nuevo se desataba y él no sabia porque, solo abrazo a Draco como una tabla de salvación.- no se que me pasa, Draco, a veces mi magia se descontrola, pero a tu lado todo estará bien-

Draco acaricio el cabello de Harry despacio, con los ojos brillante de una forma singular - _todo estará bien Harry, ahora estamos juntos_-

Las gotas de sangre caían suavemente al suelo y solo se escuchaba una plegaria, que se repetía constantemente.

_M__átame_

_M__átame_

_Mátame_

_M__átame_

_M__átame_

-No ha aparecido el cadáver- dijo Hermione suspirando - hemos puesto aurores en todas partes y no aparece, ya ha pasado dos semanas Harry-

Los ojos verdes de Harry miraron con pena a Hermione - y si ¿Aun esta con vida?, si aun lo tiene el carnicero y …- se levanto -se merece todo lo que le este haciendo, se merece que lo torture Mione! - la castaña abrió sus ojos - cada vez que toco a Draco, que le hago el amor, a menos que quiera sentir que le estoy haciendo el amor a un muñeco de trapo, de porcelana, debo hacerle doler… Draco no siente placer a menos que sea con dolor y no entiende porque… y yo si!, entiendo que cuando lo látigo, esta pensando inconcientemente en todo el dolor que Bill le provoco, que Dawlish, que Dean y el bastardo del Alastor- dijo con rabia golpeando la mesa - no entiendes Mione, lo que es tener que dañarle para que piense que lo ame, no sabes que es tener atragantado en la garganta y la voz, decirle que se porque no siente nada por sus padres, porque el maldito obliviate le borro la memoria también parte de la humanidad… tanto que nunca lloro a su madre y por su padre menos-

-Harry- susurro la mujer abrazándole.

-No o sabes Mione, no sabes que es ver sus ojos y no ver nada- dijo tragando saliva - ver la persona que amas, si porque le amo, muerta en vida, a menos que le corte, o le pegue, o le viole… que no siente nada mas aparte de eso, ver la persona que amas, en brazos de ese hombre- Hermione solo le dejo hablar - que a pesar de que es mi nombre el que gime, siempre va con él, Mione, él le aleja de las pesadillas, ese maldito cuervo, que parece una droga para mi Dragón-

-ve con él- le dijo Mione- ve con él y trata de que olvide aun cuando no lo sepa… cúrale con amor- le alentó- que toda esa mierda del carnicero Maestro y el pasado no les afecte… sálvale y que solo sea tuyo-

Con las palabras de Mione en la cabeza sonrió, llegaría temprano a la mansión y le daría una sorpresa a Draco.

Sin saber que el que se llevaría la sorpresa seria él.

Siempre avisaba a Draco cuando iba a la mansión Malfoy, pero ese día estaba de buen humor a pesar de que se cumplía un año completo siguiendo a el carnicero maestro.

Un año y demasiados muertos, pero eran ciertas las palabras de Mione, debía vivir y vivir con Draco.

Piso el frío mármol y sintió como si este le helara la sangre, como si algo pasara, por el aire enrarecido, frunció su seño, sacando en alto su varita.

La mansión Malfoy siempre estaba silenciosa, pero esta vez tenia un halito mortal indiscutible, algo que en el instinto del auror se disparo - ¿Draco?- pregunto invocando la luz en la inmensa casona, pero nada, de su rubio amante no había nada.

No había nada, hasta que escucho un pequeño y lastimero quejido, lejano, débil.

Salio a correr detrás de aquel sonido, era el quejido de Draco… ¿donde demonios estaba Draco?

Ron estaba en la oficina de Harry con Hermione - ¿ya les dijiste a tus padres..?-

-realmente no, prefiero no mencionarlo ante ellos, se irán de la isla tratando de olvidar todo esto- susurro tocándose el puente de la nariz- es mejor que no sepan que hizo Bill, que lo tengan como su santo hijo mayor, así como al resto de mis hermanos-

-¿sabes que lo sabrán?- le miro - Harry quiere hacer justicia y…- dos toques en la puerta le distrajeron.

Entrando la secretaria de Harry, sonrojada preciosamente - Hermione.. Ronald… afuera hay un chico que quiere hablar con ustedes, dice que se llama Aslak Yohanes, que necesita hablar con ron o contigo-

Hermione asintió - hazle pasar Rina..- miro luego a Ron - ¿para que vendrá?

-No tengo idea- dijo el pelirrojo viendo pasar al exquisito muchacho, allí estaba con el cabellos recogido de forma elfica, con trencitas en el cabello a los lados para agarrarlo y suelto lo demás, los ojos bicolor, uno plata y el otro azul, brillando con una inocencia extraña para ellos, ya que le habían visto en aquel lugar sadomasoquista.- Buenas tardes joven Yohanes- lo miro de arriba a bajo y veía que estaba bien vestido, desde sus manos enguatadas, hasta la camisa negra de cuello alto que tapaba su cuello, también los pantalones hasta el suelo, con unos zapatos de piel de dragón y la gabardina negra hasta la rodilla, claro que en la solapa llevaba un broche de un dragón rojo y una pantera con las fauces abiertas.

-buenas tardes- dijo con suavidad, viéndoles y sonriéndoles - deseo hablar con ustedes sobre el _carnicero maestro _- Mione abrió sus ojos e iba hablar pero el pelirrojo lo evito dulcemente- un momento, solo un momento- les pidió - aquí- les dio una de las cajitas que traia en sus manos- están pensaderos, papeles, y demás artículos de brutalidad en la guerra, sobre todo contra las familias sangre puras- le dijo mirando a Ron esta vez - también están las pruebas de la muerte de Blaise Zabinni- el pelirrojo abrió sus ojos azules profundos - todo esta aquí, no solo las muertes y el porque de cada muerte que ocasiono el carnicero maestro sobre todo el gran ¿Por qué?, incluyendo Muggles- les miro - y esta otra cajita es un regalo- les dijo- la abrirán cuando yo me valla-

-¿quien dice que te vamos a dejar ir?- sacando su varita contra el muchacho, la mujer- si traes eso es por…-

-Lo conozco… conozco al carnicero maestro, pero no soy yo… solo soy un humilde mensajero- sonrió de forma tierna, bella y hasta inocente - me iré de aquí y vosotros podéis ver bien el contenido de ambas cajitas y certificarlos, él quiere parar… detenedle- les pidió dando una reverencia, cuando escucharon gritos fuertes- creo que llegaron por mi- dijo y en ese preciso momento se apareció una inmensa pantera derribando la puerta - Amo- sonrío al felino de ojos verdes - podemos irnos amo- con suavidad se acerco al rabioso animal, besando su hocico y subiéndose a su lomo - solo entiendan el motivo de porque lo hizo, por proteger a quien amaba, siempre se defiende lo que se ama, cuando este no puede hacerlo- movió sus gráciles piernas de forma pecaminosa sobre el animal, que rugió para salir de allí rápidamente.

Mione abrió sus ojos abriendo las cajas…. En la primera, habían escritos, pensaderos y uno en especial con la forma de una serpiente… léyeron los documentos y se asquearon.

Uno y cada uno de los muertos, habían pagado por sus crímenes de guerra, los muggles habían violado y asesinado, todos y cada uno de ellos.

No eran victimas inocentes, todos eran victimas con pecados.

Allí estaban las memorias de Alastor, John Dawlish, Dean Thomas y William Weasley, incluyendo la de Dumbledore.

Pero antes de ver las memorias, abrieron la otra cajita… allí estaba el pene y los testículos de William Weasley…

Ron se sujeto de la mesa y sin querer empujo a Mione y el mismo dentro de las memorias del pensadero en forma de serpiente y lo que vieron allí les dejo fríos… mas que las partes de Bill Weasley

Cuando salieron de allí, Mione salio agitada- A LA MANSIÓN MALFOY!

Siguió los quejidos como un animal, hasta que bajo a las mazmorras, las losas eran demasiado frías, demasiado húmedas, olía a moho, olía a defecación y repugnancia.

¿Por qué demonios no estaban clausuradas las mazmorras?

Escucho de nuevo un quejido y se acerco a la ultima celda que estaba abierta, mas bien era como un pequeño laboratorio, se asomo con la varita en alto, y vio una pequeña luz mortecina.

Los vapores saliendo de los calderos, el olor a comida, en aquel lugar, pero lo mas importante allí en mitad de la nada, estaba Bill, atado de las muñecas y desnudo, sin ciertas partes de su anatomía.

-Bill- entro viendo como le faltaba los testículos, el pene, parte de las piernas, los pies, como estaba insertado en su ano algo extraño de metal, bastante Muggle. Sintió una presencia detrás suyo y su cuerpo fue apresado por unos brazos delgados y blancos - Draco- giro con los ojos verdes y tomo entre sus manos los cabellos rubios del ser que amaba y este le devolvió una candida sonrisa, envuelto en ropa negra y una capa - tu…- sus ojos plata brillaban de nuevo como el mercurio.

-a veces hay que hacer sacrificios por la persona que se ama…- susurro besándole con las manos ensangrentadas - a veces.. Uno deja todo por amor Harry- susurro en sus labios, cuando sintió la diferencia de texturas en el beso.

Los ojos plata se volvieron azules zafiro y los cabellos rubios, negro onix… si bien su piel seguia siendo blanca… él no era…- que demonios- dio dos pasos asustado tirando el cuchillo al suelo.

Antul le toco con suavidad el rostro - no me temas… no lo hagas… Harry-

-¿donde esta Draco? ¿QUE LE HICISTE A MI DRACO?- Le grito desesperado alzando la cabeza un poco, viendo que estaba cerca del cuerpo aun con vida de Bill, que emitió una pequeña queja.

-no me temas…- le rogó el cuervo- han pasado tantas cosas…-

-ERES EL MALDITO CARNICERO MAESTRO.. SI LE HICISTE ALGO A DRACO TE JURO QUE…- le grito con fuerza tomando un cuchillo.. Causando en Harry una sensación de Deja vu.

Antul giro su cabeza suavemente descansándola sobre su hombro, como tantas veces le había visto hacer a Draco- no te descontroles Harry, todo esto lo hice por amor- le miro con los ojitos azules dementes - le amo tanto, Harry, le amo, le amo- le toco el rostro acercándose, moviendo sus plumas negras - él vive en ti…- tomo un medallón - recuerda…. Recuerda…-

Harry cerro sus ojos, al contacto con el medallón de plata, mientras lagrimas que no debía tener se deslizaban por su mejilla y la voz no era la de Bill, era la de Antul.

_Sucedi__ó hace ocho años, en plena guerra, tu Harry, junto Hermione y Ron erais unos críos, unos que debían salvar el mundo mágico. Y no, no importaban algunos críos, algunas almas por el bienestar del mundo mágico, pero no estabais solos, a su lado ahora aparece una cabellera rubia, peleando codo a codo contigo._

_Realmente no debían saber de la crueldad de la vida y de una guerra, pero la conocieron._

_Mientras Ron y Hermione iban en busca del sombrero seleccionador para poder obtener la espada de Godric Gryffindor, tu huiste con Draco, en busca de Bellatrix Lastreange, por concejo de Dumbledore partieron con John Dawlish, Dean Thomas que era igual de joven que ustedes y Alastor Moody, claro ellos iban con una misión diferente a la de ustedes dos._

_Llegaron a las tierras frías del sur de Irlanda, persiguiendo a la nada realmente, pero a ti no te importaba, ibas con Draco, ibas con la persona que amabas, por la que pelearías esa guerra._

_Era aun invierno que calaba los huesos, cortaba respiraciones y helaba la sangre, aunque estaban en el condado de Wicklow, jamás se había visto una nevada así._

_Caminaron tres días con sus noches, en la nieve, persiguiendo fantasmas, que no existían, hasta que divisamos una cabañita pequeña, la cual seria vuestro refugio, el de todos._

_El júbilo fue completo. Por fin donde acampar, Draco te besa la mano, demostrándote en esos ojos platas el amor que siente por ti, demostrándote que por ti, había abandonado a su familia y sus ideales, que reto su propia madre, la cual estaba un poco mas loa que Bellatrix, bueno no tanto._

_Las órdenes de Dumbledore serian acatadas, y ustedes dos por estar tan alejados de el mundo, por estar en el vuestro, no supieron nada hasta que fue demasiado tarde.._

_Los dos primeros días, estuvieron encerrados, le besabas en uno de los cuartos que luego se volvería tu tormento._

_Al tercer día, mientras se besaban, Alastor derribo la puerta y dio un crucio sin avisar a Malfoy hijo, lanzándolo al suelo, sus gritos resonaban en la cabaña como si fuesen ecos de lamentos, viejos y nuevos._

_Dean tenia tanto miedo que no se movía, veía como Malfoy hijo recibía los crucios una y otra vez, Alastor estaba fuera de si, no estuvo contento hasta que no lo desmayo del dolor, pero antes le quebró tres costillas, a ti te habían inutilizado con un hechizo de parálisis, tus gafas se rompieron al caer, mas no te explicabas porque no podías soltarte._

"_fueron ordenes de Dumbledore" dijo Alastor "no perderás el norte por ese muchachito, ese obstáculo, ese prospecto de mortifago" y alli les dejaron, uno alejado del otro, pero Draco estaba sangrando por la boca, la costilla había perforado un pulmón._

_Dos horas después de gritos y lamentos como pudo abrió sus hermosos ojs plata y te sonrío._

_Draco Malfoy te sonrío._

"_no pasa nada Harry" te dijo tratando de acercarte a ti, pero fue imposible, el hechizo de Dumbledore era potente, y le lanzo hacia tras quebrándole tres de sus dedos…_

"_no lo hagas Draco, juro que saldremos de aquí" le juraste llorando "te amo tanto… perdóname mi Dragón"_

"_Potter no seas estupido…. Yo.. También te amo" _

_Alastor se levanto de la silla enojado y le lanzo un crucio a ambos cuerpos,, ninguno doble la mirada e ignoraban a los demás mirándose los dos._

_Los días se empezaron a hacer eternos, las nevadas crueles, solo había nieve, Dean salía a recolectar nieve para hervirla y hacer agua, mas no había comida, las pocas frutas y verduras ya se habían acabado, la comida no alcanzaba para todos._

_Draco Malfoy tosía tanto que no dejaba dormir, tu rogabas por atención medica, por un reparo o un misero vaso de agua, Alastor siempre te la negó, bueno no a ti, a ti debían mantenerte con vida, pero al rubio.. A tu rubio, no importaba si moría._

_Alastor era implacable, la rabia y la frustración hacía que la pagase el rubio, tal vez por los pecados de su padre, que le lanzaba crucios y maldiciones, imperios muchas veces, para que se humillaran lamiendo el suelo._

_Dawlish le había colocado gruesas sogas en el cuello y las manos, no podían orinar ni defecar en otra parte que no fuese el oscuro rincón donde los habíamos puesto._

_Tu no estabas en una mejor situación, solo que los otros no te humillaban físicamente, mas si lo hacían cuando humillaban a tu pareja, a tu vida, a lo único tuyo en el mundo, empezando a crear un hoyo negro en tu alma, una ruptura de tu magia._

_Bill estaba frustrado, estaba allí en la mitad de la nada, con dos mocosos idiotas, que no trataban de acabar con el mayor de los males del mundo sino se encamaban el uno con el otro, y todo el mundo mágico, jodiendose por Harry Potter._

_Agarro el cabello de Malfoy la quinta noche, y lo arrebate de su oscuro rincón, la mano derecha estaba agangrenada._

"_déjale Bill! Déjale por amor a Merlín, déjale!" rogabas como un niño pequeño._

_Le viste tratar de defenderse, pero siempre ha sido pequeño y débil, más sin cinco días sin comer y solo bebiendo agua._

_Le besaron con fuerza, con rabia, rompiendo esos labios que solo habían sido tuyos y le lanzaron con tanta fuerza que le encajaron mas aquella costilla contra los pulmones. _

_Le patearon en el suelo y…_

_Le bajaron la ropa, aquellos pantalones, demostrando un par de carnes vírgenes, si porque era virgen, tu no lo habías tomando, habías jurado tomarlo y casarte bajo los estatutos de Draco, bajo su sangre, bajo sus tradiciones y ahora odiabas no haberlo hecho. Le movieron fuerte lastimándole mas._

_Draco evitaba los gritos y solo se mantenía firme, él sabia lo que hacia, que todo el odio recayera en el mortifago y no en ti, tenia miedo que te lastimaran, a pesar de ser tu mas grande, siempre has necesitado mas afecto, mas cario, sentirte amado y protegido._

_Bill se movió con fuerza sobre él, sobre tu pareja, tu dragón hasta que le escuchaste a Draco hacer un gemidito estrangulado, desmayándose y él, el bastardo pelirrojo acabar con fuerza en su interior dañado._

_No fue el único, también entro Dawlish a esa habitación varias veces, Bill Obviamente repitió el festín._

_Alastor le dijo a Dean que era hora de volverse un hombre._

_Empujo a Dean a la habitación donde tenían a el rubio, el pobre chico era una maraña de suciedad y semen, Dawlish tenia la costumbre de hacer que el muchacho se la mamara._

_Así que obligaron entre los dos, Moody y Dawlish, a que se la chupara a Dean.. Hasta dejarle duro, pero esta vez no miraron al despojo rubio, que a punta de golpes, crucios y maldiciones había perdido su belleza un poco, te sacaron a ti… te pusieron en cuatro y viste como Draco grito, era lo único que tenias, aparte de tu rubio, tu integridad y ellos iban a destrozarla._

"_te gusta perra"_

"_esto le hacías a Malfoy, poner tu culo, pequeña perra"_

"_ahora serás la perra de la Aurores"_

_Dean se movió solo a tu entrada y te penetro, Malfoy ya no tenia voz, vi sus ojos estaban perdidos, los ojos estaban opacos, no lloraba, no pedía clemencia, solo perdidos en la nada, bueno ni tan perdidos te miraba a ti, te decía en esa mirada que te amaba mientras tu gritabas como poseso, mientras algo en ti se quebraba con cada envestida._

_Dean te jalo contra si, y luego se corría dentro… mordiéndote los brazos, luego fue retirado con brusquedad de tu interior y Bill tomo su lugar, te mordía, te gritaba., te insultaba en cada penetración. Te lastimo mas que Dean, ya que ese chico estaba coaccionado, mas Bill lo hacia por convicción propia._

_Lastimándote, parecía odiarte…_

_Cuando termino, viste como Draco a pesar de su precario estado te tomo entre sus frágiles brazos y te abrazo "estas conmigo Harry ahora todo estará bien"_

_Pasaron tres días._

_Ya no había nada de comida, Alastor nos miraba y negaba, la ayuda tardaría cerca de ocho días en llegar, no solo moriría Malfoy sino también nosotros y de paso tu, la única oportunidad del mundo mágico y esa no era la idea, la idea era liberarte de ese estorbo mortifago._

_-Debemos hacerlo- dijo Alastor - es nuestra vida, no resistiremos mas-_

_Dawlish le miro y asintió, se levanto, Draco les miro, tosiendo sangre, acariciando tus cabellos negros, llenos de suciedad y semen ajeno - me estoy muriendo- les dijo sabiendo su destino.- denme un par de minutos con él.-_

_No entendiste cuando todos salieron, te iban a dejar toda la mañana libre, te tomo entre sus manos, una de ellas tres veces su tamaño debido a la gangrena- te amo cuatro ojos - susurro besándole con ternura - quiero que me hagas el amor- te negaste, saldrían vivos de allí, pero tu rubio, siempre ha sido mas sabio que tu, negó con la cabeza desnudándose, a pesar de su estado y del tuyo._

_Tus ojos jamás habían visto nada más hermoso, que el cuerpo delgado sobre tus piernas, amándote, besándote, entregándose sin reservas a pesar de las ignominias que habían hecho con su dulce cuerpo._

_Repetía el te amo entre besos, y mas cuando llevo tu miembro a su entrada desagarrada, aun así no se amedrento y bajo lentamente, no habías sentido mas placer en tu vida, no habías sentido tanto amor en el aire, a pesar de las circunstancias, a pesar del ambiente, solo eran tu y él._

_Se amaron durante un buen rato, como verdaderos amantes, como esposos, como amigos y rivales._

_Le besaste con fuerza cuando llegabas al orgasmo y lloraste cuando lo hiciste… porque el también lloraba._

_-no es una despedida Harry, nos volveremos a ver…- te dijo con la voz ahogada - a pesar de esto debes vencer al monstruo-_

_-el monstruo son ellos Draco…. Las mentiras las hacen ellos…. Me arrepiento tanto de no gritarle al mundo que te amaba- sollozo - a mis amigos, al menos…-_

_Draco negó besándole de nuevo - ahora no es momento de recriminaciones Harry, solo júrame que acabaras con él…- le pidió - luego ya veremos en el camino como limpiamos todo esto-_

_-acabare con él y tu estarás a mi lado- le dijiste besándolo cuando el sacaba tu pene flácido de su ano.. Se vestía con la cabeza en alto._

_Beso sus cabellos, sus mejillas y sus labios, y se levanto con debilidad tosiendo, Malfoy te miraba con emoción en sus ojos y largaba lagrimas con fuerza, tal vez la ultima emoción que le verías, luego de eso no hubo mas emociones en su rostro._

_Salieron a un pequeño cobertizo, le desnudamos y lavamos, Alastor le miro socarronamente y con practica de carnicero, aun vivo lo fue desmembrando, quito una de sus piernas por las coyunturas, el rubio gritaba pero su garganta fue silenciada con un hechizo. Se estaba desangrando._

_Con aquella parte, cocimos todo, Dean te dio un poco de caldo que se lo escupiste en la cara, sabiendo de que era hecho ese estofado, pensabas que ya estaba muerto._

_Dumbledore, llegaría en dos días después, pero antes llego una ayuda inesperada._

_Veías desde la oscuridad de aquel cuarto como empezaban a llenarse de plumas negras los alrededores y viste como tu dedo había hecho círculos en el suelo, convocando algo que no podrías manejar._

_A Tu lado, estaba un hermoso joven, de cabellos negros y plumas en la cabeza, a tu lado estaba aquel ser, de ojos azules zafiro, un joven que era prohibido convocar en el mundo mágico, debido a su magia sin tenerla.._

_-soy Antul Yohanes…- te dije… besando tus labios - vas a morir… estas helado-_

_-Draco- decías afiebrado…- Draco.- rogabas - le mataron le mataron y le cocinaron… le mataron….- sollozaste- ayúdame.. Tráeme a Draco y te daré todo lo que quieras-_

_- Solo quiero una cosa que en algún momento te pediré… pero al que llamas Draco aun esta con vida- abres tus ojos y te ayudo a salir._

_Ves el tiempo congelado… todos están quietos como estatuas mientras caminamos al cobertizo, allí esta lo que alguna vez fue un hermoso rubio, supongo yo, no tenia ojos ni lengua, tampoco estaban sus piernas ni sus brazos y tenia una horrible herida en el estomago… le baje con cuidado mientras besaba esa lastimada boca… viéndole hecho un despojo y gritaste.. Gritaste tanto que creaste un ligero temblor…_

_-sálvale- me pediste mas yo negué_

_-No puedo salvar su vida en ese cuerpo, su corazón esta a punto de detenerse… pero puedo mantener su alma- te dije y aceptaste - pero también necesito un fragmento de tu propia alma para atarlo a esta vida, lo que estamos haciendo es pecar contra la naturaleza-_

_-me importa una mierda la naturaleza, sálvale!- me gritaste aun con el cuerpo allí entre tus manos… o lo que tenia de cuerpo el rubio._

_Acepte… moví mis plumas sobre su corazón, creando trazos imaginarios que solo yo entendía, el cuerpo del rubio empezó a convulsionar… mientras se veía un pequeño has de luz, una fracción de esa luz la atrape en una de mis plumas y me dirigí a ti, te bese… te bese con fuerza, mientras otra de mis plumas se clavaba en tu corazón… gritaste en el beso… Mi pluma había arrancado una parte de tu alma…_

_Caíste desfallecido sobre el cuerpo frío del ahora Draco Malfoy y yo hacia mi parte cuidaba ambas almas, ambos fragmentos encima Mio, dentro de mi cuerpo, ya que no poseo corazón._

_Todos los recuerdos de ambos y vivencias pasaron por mi cabeza como una tonelada de cemento._

_Tu infancia… la de el._

_Dos lados de una moneda, tan opuestos, tan iguales y tan diferentes._

_También escuche la promesa que le habías hecho al rubio, le juraste matar a ese monstruo y luego acabar con los demás monstruos… _

_Alce mi cabeza al cielo y las plumas que engalanan mi cabeza, penetraron la casa y luego sus cabezas, las cabezas de los torturadores, cambiado sus recuerdos, los torturadores tendrían otros recuerdos… y tu también… te bese, aunque un poco y sonreí marca Malfoy… mi cuerpo cambio, mis ojos se pusieron plata y el cabello rubio platino, sus recuerdos se volvieron míos, por eso amaba a Severus como si fuese mi padre, por eso Draco le dio paz a su padre._

_Todo cambiaria de ahora en adelante, ellos tampoco recordarían hasta el día de sus juicios…_

_Tu magia le mantiene vivo, aquí esta Draco Malfoy, no Antul Yohanes, la parte de su alma me maneja por la misma fuerza de su voluntad y hay días en las que el sale de mi cuerpo y se materializa a mi lado, pero sufrió tanto en vida que necesita dolor para mantenerse aquí y no regresar al fondo de mi corazón._

_Es en ese momento que entras tu… le das dolor. _

_Pero, no te engañes ha sido él, quien te ha vengado, no soy yo, ya que mi cuerpo solo es un conducto, ha sido Draco quien les ha matado, ha sido él, quien debió proteger a su bien mas amado, a lo que mas adoraba y regresado de la muerte, para alimentarse de aquellos que lastiman y sobre todo de aquellos que te lastimaron, fue él quien asesino a Dumbledore por manipularte y el viejo mago lo supo en el ultimo segundo de su vida._

_Aunque también fuiste tú, ya que en mi corazón también llevo un fragmento de tu alma._

_Por eso tus ojos adquieren el color azul de mis ojos._

Harry abrió los ojos mirando al cuervo, tocando su rostro - viniste por tu pago- afirmo suavemente

Antul asintió - Si, es hora de mi pago he esperado ocho años por él, ese día debían morir ambos, Harry, pero ambos están con vida… esperando redención y venganza- alzo la mano de Harry y la puso en su corazon- vive aquí, cuando le tomaste fue a él, no a mi… se materializaba para ti por el amor que te tiene aun-

-¿lo encontrare en la otra vida?- pregunto, suavemente

-no lo se, soy un cuervo de la muerte, el mas joven de los tres cuervos, Aslak me advirtió que me dejaba llevar por el amor, que estaba enamorado del amor y de tus ojos- sonrío - mi esposo lleva tus mismos ojos verdes y me espera, debe estar enojado por mi tardanza, es hora de pagar Harry- le sonrio.

-Lo se… pero.. Déjame hacer algo- se levanto de su pocision y miro a Bill- tu bastardo desgraciado- le alzo el rostro - tu me desgraciaste la vida y tomaste algo que no te pertenecía- vio el aparato en el ano pero quieto y murmuro un hechizo, que hizo convulsionar al pelirrojo - es un enema… de aceite hirviendo.. Quémate por dentro y sufre en el infierno-

Bill lloro y vio lo que veían todos los difuntos antes de ser devorados… a un lado Harry Potter y al otro Draco Malfoy.

Porque aun con el cuervo como conducto de su cuerpo, ambos salían de cacería y ambos deseaban reunirse otra vez… ambos comían a la vez, ambos eran el carnicero maestro.

Harry se giro y ahora no vio a Antul, vio a su dragón - te amo….- le dijo besándole…

-te Amo Harry y estaremos vivos ahora y por siempre-le beso dulcemente quitándole la esencia la vida…. Miles de escenas pasaban por la mente de Harry y siempre las imágenes mas felices siempre eran las que ocupaban su mente su rubio.

Cayo al suelo sin vida y Antul tomo el ultimo fragmento de su alma.. Atándolas en sus plumas negras.

-he tardado ocho años pero lo conseguí- sonrío, al lado de el cuerpo de Harry Potter, apareció el cuerpo intacto de Draco Malfoy - al menos para que os den una buena sepultura juntos, espero que tus amigos Potter hagan las cosas bien- miro a Bill que aun vivía- suerte y que mueras bonito-

Sonrió desapareciendo de allí, llevando su pago en las manos, el alma de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy por toda la eternidad.

Cuando llegaron Ron, Hermione y los aurores del caso, se tuvieron que tapar la boca para no vomitar, allí en el suelo estaban sin vida los cuerpos de Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, mas el cuerpo desmembrado y torturado de Bill Weasley.

Efectivamente la prensa tuvo un festín único, claro que sin saber la verdadera ubicación del crimen.

**Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy VS el Carnicero Maestro**

_Los conocidos Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy eran amantes, e iban a salvar a Bill Weasley del carnicero maestro, pero cuando este los descubri__ó les lanzo un avada a ambos, según los reportes preliminares de los aurores, claro que el par de hombres le dieron batalla al sádico y seguramente lo hirieron demasiado, según informes de criminalística Muggle como mágica._

"_con tal perdida de sangre lo mas posible es que ya este muerto" afirmo Ronald Weasley, héroe de guerra y criminalista encargado del caso._

"_agradecemos a Harry y a Draco el sacrificio que han hecho de nuevo por el mundo mágico" afirmo el ministro de magia._

"_ambos fueron héroes" afirmo Hermione Granger en las únicas preguntas que respondió._

_Los cuerpos se encontraron una mansión alejada y sola, cerca al mundo Muggle, aun no sabemos como llegaron allí, lo que si se sabe es que el carnicero maestro buscaba venganza por crímenes de guerra._

_E n la actualidad se han destituido cerca de cuarenta aurores, cuatro delegados entre otros, cuyos bienes han sido incautados y estos han sido enviados a Azkaban._

_La mansión Yohanes en el mundo Muggle ha desaparecido._

_Y del carnicero maestro no se sabe nada._

_Pero hoy en la tarde se celebraran las exequias del salvador del mundo mágico y del empresario Draco Malfoy, van a ser enterrados juntos, por petición de los amigos de el Harry James Potter_

_¿__Será que finalizada la venganza dejara de asesinar?_

_¿__Quién fue realmente este hombre?_

_¿__Realmente murió como afirma Ronald Weasley?_

_Tal vez nunca lo sabremos y esperamos ciertamente no volver a saber de estos horribles crímenes, solo esperemos que lo atrapen, si es que aun esta con vida._

_Con ustedes_

_Lavander Brown_

Todos vestían de negro, mientras el himno de Inglaterra sonaba a todo estertor, los colores que identificaron las casas en su estadía en Howard estaban allí como estandarte, con el escudo de los Malfoy y de los Potter.

-Ron ¿Qué crees que paso?- pregunto la castaña lanzando un adorno de rosas a los ataúdes.

El pelirrojo le miro - No se… prefiero no contestar ni preguntarme, quiero que este sea el capitulo final, ahora debemos solo esperar… esperar a rehacer el mundo mágico y esta vez sin cometer errores- e beso la mejilla, total sol quedaban ellos dos y Luna Lovenhood, bueno si ella decidiera regresar al mundo mágico.

Ron miro los ataúdes y pudo observar como caían dos plumas negras y sonrío - están juntos y es lo que importa-

_Diez a__ños después_

El frío era poderoso y pequeños copos de nieve, llenaban la hermosa casa que se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo, a bajo de las valaquias al sur oriente de Rumania.

_-_¿Dónde se metieron ese par de mocosos? Cuando les encuentre que tunda las que les voy a dar- dijo un enojado joven de no mas de 25 años, ojos azules y ropa oscura, ganándose una sonrisa de su esposo.- no te rías, les dejare su trasero rojo agrgrgr-

-Estarán jugando entre la nieve Antul… déjales… sabes como son, además hoy llega tu hermano y el desgraciado de su esposo y no podremos amarnos- dijo jalándole la cadera el mas alto, de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes.- además aun me debes y metro ochenta quiere sentirte- le lamió el cuello a su cuervo amado, algo loco pero ¿Quién dijo que uno ama a la persona correcta?

-aun te estoy pagando los ocho años que estuve en el mundo mágico… - suspiro- luego te dejo comerte todo lo que vez- le mordió el oído - Mi tigre prrrrr- le ronroneo - iré por los enanos, antes de que llegue Aslak con su pantera y me de sermones de cuidado infantil, pon el fuego ya vengo- le sonrío, dejándole atrás.

Caminando entre la nieve.- enanos! ¿Donde están?- grito cuando vio un rastro de sangre en la nieve, se arrodillo un poco y la tomo en sus dedos largos, estaba fresca.

Camino siguiendo el rostro y abrió la puerta del cobertizo que había, tenia el seño fruncido - Miren nada mas, Draco, Harry!- les regaño,- ¿les había cambiado hace menos de una hora y ahora esta manchada de sangre?- dijo viéndoles a los bonitos críos, Harry tenia nueve años y Draco siete, preciosos y perfectos, tan iguales como diferentes.

Harry tenia el cabello negro y desordenando y unos hermoso y brillantes ojos verdes, un cuerpo mas fuerte y mas hábil físicamente.

Draco, tenia unos ojos plata, un cabello rubio platinado y una audacia sin igual.

Y ahora el par de angelitos tenían en el suelo aun tipejo cualquiera que estaban desollando, las manitas blancas de Draco sostenían un pedazo de carne que había puesto en su boca -¿que te he dicho Draco?-

-¿Qué no debo comer crudo?-dijo con los ojitos hechos un mar de lagrimas.

El cuervo suspiro - si lo sabes bien, además no maten cerca de la casa- les dijo dándole un coscorrón a Harry, ya que sabia que si tocaba a Draco, el pequeño fénix rugiría hasta el fin de los tiempos.

-Lo sentimos papa Antul, no vuelve a pasar- le juro Harry - pero este tipo mato a la familia del poblado vecino y violo a la hija de la familia- Harry siempre cumplía los caprichos antropófagos de Draco.

-lo se mi corazón- beso a Harry en la mejilla- pero es mejor no hacerlo, se me intoxicaran con esa carne, además.. Hoy viene su tío Aslak con Seiichiro- les sonrió - vamos vamos a bañarse mientras me encargo de esto- movió su mano y el cuerpo del hombre se prendió en llamas…

Los niños rieron y aplaudieron al ver el fuego y salieron cogiditos de la mano para ir a la gran casa que compartían con su papa Antul y su Padre Lucio Méndez.

Habían regresado, para vivir lo que les fue quitado, corriendo por las praderas llenas de nieve, alejados del mundo mágico, se miraron los pequeños dulcemente, a pesar del crimen anterior, que veían como un acto de justicia.

_Harry le sonr__ío a Draco "te amo dragón"_

_Draco le correspondió la risa "Yo también te amo cara rajada"_

_Y ahora todo estaba bien de nuevo_

The End

Notas de la autora: :P realmente no hay nada que decir, o mucho, regrese a mi epoca oscura. Hace algunos años, escribí lo que a mi parecer como escritora era el pináculo de mi escritura, Bathory Aria de Yugioh, luego de este mis musas regresaron en partecitas, pero no siempre juntas, hasta ahora.

Este es el trabajo del cual me siento mas orgullosa, del cual puedo decir, descanso por que escrito y he plasmado lo que podemos llamar Luna shinigami, este fic, traduce lo que soy como escritora, es mi carta de presentacion, aunque muchas no les guste.

¿a quien debo agradecer? Facil, a todas las niñas que me escriben Rwr y a veces por motivos laborales no puedo responderles, pero les agradezco desde el fondo de mi alma, a mi socia hermosa, preciosa y bella, ella es quien llama mas a mi musas sádicas, se que sin ella no hubiese podido hacer esto, ya que nos retamos a nosotras mismas en la forma de escribir y no necesariamente en sadismo, sino en la forma de escribir, se que muchas me entienden cuando decimos !ya no escribo como antes!, así nos pasa a ella y a mi.

A mi Mel hermosa, mi cielo, mi pequeña nena, gracias por estar ahí cuando mas te necesito, te adoro.

A Amita..jeje que puedo decirles, es una ternurita de chica, y la quiero mucho.

Lexus! Mi nena perdida se que algún día leerás esto y si a ti también te agradezco por estar allí, aun cuando nos hemos separado por motivos fuera de nuestro alcance.

A Yaku, mi nena te lo dedico pero jamás lo leas! Tus castos ojitos no pueden leer esto, como tampoco Rorura… son muy tiernas y espero que no lo lean XDD

A Ale corazón.. Espero que a ti si te guste :P. a April aunque ya no le veo, a una hermosa nena que conoci hace poco Mitsuko chan, a Isabel, Rosario Marrocho, la lista es muy larga…y la dedicatoria se vuelve mas larga, perdonadme las que no mensione T_T

Espero de corazón que les halla gustado y mas que le hallan entendió :P Hasta yo me enrede.

Por cierto, se que es tonto pero bueno, se que hay quienes dicen !nena genial pero esos errores ortográficos! Yo lo acepto jeje no voy anegarlo se me van dedazos y errores, pero esta vez comprendan si hay errores, no tengo beta, no tengo word sino que trabajo en Works y esta porquería se escribe auto textos solos, he revisado como siete veces pero se me puede ir una que otra falla, joder son 80 hojas! así que esperaría que no fueran tan duros con eso, si no podeis retener el madrazo sobre la ortografia, lo acepto pero decentemente.

Y por ultimo, Antul Yohanes y Aslak Yohanes son personajes originales mios, de hace mas de nueve años, nacidos en el fandon de Yugioh, les amo verdaderamente porque son mis niños, mis primeras creaciones, y Lucio mendez y Seiichiro kazutaka son creaciones de Kaede que se las plagie para el fic… jeje espero que les halla gustado.

Ahora, sin mas demora ni vacilación..

Owary!


End file.
